Creative Writing Class
by Wakah
Summary: Kurt is in his second year of college. He takes a creative writing class and instantly falls for a boy from his poems and stories that he can easily connect to. Does this boy feel the same way?
1. Class One

Class One

It was Kurt's first day of his second year at college. His first year had been all academics so all he had left was electives. He'd met a few friends, mostly just acquaintances in classes to share notes and talk about classes with. Mercedes, Rachel and Finn were his closest friends, so far. Mercedes he had known since middle school, Finn happened to be his step brother that he so happened to get along with and Rachel met Finn in college and they became friends through Finn.

It was 10:50 on a Tuesday morning and he his creative writing class started in ten minutes.

He started walking there so he could get a good seat and watch his new classmates walk in. When he arrived they were already a few people already there.

The professor walked in at precisely eleven AM, by then most of the class already filed in.

He put down his brief case and stood in front of the class. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt tucked in and khaki pants. _I hope he doesn't teach like he dresses._

"No," the professor said putting his hands on his hips.

"No what?" a blonde kid sitting in front of Kurt asked.

"These desks," the professor answered.

A kid who had previously had the professor before told the class, "He wants the desks in a circle."

"Yes, thank you. I want the desks in a big circle around the room. No one gets left out."

Everyone gathered their things and started pushing desks around.

Kurt was in the middle of adding his desk to the circle when he felt someone bump into him from behind.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," said a boy with a charming smile. Kurt looked at him, he had black curly hair, hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle and was a few inches shorter than Kurt. Kurt hadn't seen him walk in, he wondered how he could miss someone that looked like that.

"It's ok," he smiled back and then he turned back around and put his desk in the now complete circle.

"Welcome everyone," the professor said once he sat down. "I am Professor Ernie and this is Creative Writing."

Kurt looked around the circle and noticed the curly head kid was looking at him. He quickly turned his head once he caught his eye.

"This is the syllabus," Professor Ernie said giving a stack of papers to the girl next to him and she took one and passed it down.

He briefly went over the procedures of the class.

"A sketchbook is required for you to do your writing exercises in. You will have exercises a poem due and near the end of the semester a short story to hand in. I will go in further detail when the time comes. We have class twice a week…" he went on explaining the syllabus. "I'm not going to go over the school policies as you probably already have in your other classes, if not you can read them on your own."

He put down the paper, "Ok, first assignment. Pick a partner, someone you don't know."

Kurt looked to his left at a slightly chubby kid with a happy smile on.

"Partner?" he asked Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt said just happy to get a partner. He was used to working by himself in high school because no one wanted to work with him.

He noticed again that the curly head boy gave him another glance. Kurt hoped he did not have any stains on his clothes or food in his teeth.

"Everyone have their partners?" he looked around and the students nodded. "Good, okay everyone get's one blindfold and gather your things because you are not coming back here. You and your partner are going to be blindfolded one at a time for twenty minutes. It is up to your partner that can see to guide you through the school. I want the person that is not blind folded to write down the experience of the blindfolded person as they say how they are feeling. You have to completely trust this stranger you just met. No bathrooms! Okay, everyone take a blindfold get out of here and return the blindfold to me in my office before class is over. Good luck."

Kurt looked over to his partner, he had a excited smile and was rubbing his hands together in a mischievously wave, "This is going to be fun, you can trust me," the boy said.

That did the opposite for Kurt and he hoped this kid wouldn't let him run into a wall.

"And put the desks back," Ernie said as he got out a bag of blindfolds.

Kurt got a blindfold but got mixed from his partner from the crowd and met him outside.

"Hi, I'm Ralphie," Kurt's partner said happily.

"Kurt," and they quickly exchanged a hand shake.

Ralphie had greasy hair and an oversized shirt, but all in all he seemed like those people genuinely happy to be alive.

Kurt looked over to the side and saw the curly hair boy was parters with a tall brunette and they were laughing. He felt a little jealously suddenly for the girl with long legs and shiny hair. _Snap out of it Kurt, don't get in over you head, remember Finn? _Kurt gave a small shudder and turned back to Ralphie, "Wanna go first?" he asked handing out the camouflage folded bandana with mysterious stains on it to Ralphie. He really did not want to put that on his face. All the other greasy faces it's been on, he would have to pay extra care to his nightly skin routine tonight.

Ralphie happily took the blindfold and put it over his eyes. Kurt looked at his watch to mark the time. He had his messenger bag on and his sketchbook in his hands with a pencil.

Ralphie did a little dance, "Lead the way," he said moving his hands.

He was quickly starting to like Ralphie's care free and jolly attitude.

Everyone had walked off in random directions already.

"Walk straight," he would just walk him around, no where too far because he still got lost himself on this large campus with many corners and walkways.

Ralphie was wobbling back and forth with his hands out in front of him, he looked like he was attempting a tightrope. "It is hard to balance with no sight." Kurt jotted that down in his book.

"Left."

Ralphie took a sharp ninety degree turn and was heading right to a pole.

"Stop!" Ralphie stopped right in his tracks with his hands waving in front of him. "I meant a gradual turn, we are turning a corner."

"Ohhh, this is harder than it looks."

He looked around a corner and saw two girls from his class holding hands. One had the blindfold on.

"Maybe I should put my hand on your shoulder to guide you."

Ralphie exhaled a breath, "That would be good. I keep thinking I am going to run into something.

So Kurt guided him around campus and wrote down notes. He even took him up the stairs. He got many looks, but he really didn't care. Weird stuff like this happened around campus all the time, it was college after all.

"So have you taken any other classes from Professor Ernie before?" Kurt asked attempting to start a conversation.

Ralphie strayed off a bit too much to the left and walked off the sidewalk. "Ahh! Ahh!"

"Calm down, you just got off the side walk. Here," he nudged him to the right,  
>"now your back on."<p>

He exhaled, "Thanks Kurt. Yeah, I had him for english composition last semester."

"Is he any good?"

"Yeah, he is a great teacher, I love him."

"That's good, do you have any classes after this."

"Yeah, Speech with Bu-Botner?"

"Oh, it's Bartner and I had him last semester, easy class, I got an A."

"I hope so, I'm not good at speaking in front of people," he said with a slight nervous voice.

"You? But you seem so confident with yourself."

"Oh, thanks Kurt you're really nice. Most people don't like me, I guess 'cause I get overly excited."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I am kind of an outsider too."

"How?" he asked curiously.

Kurt was hesitant to explain, but Ralphie was an outsider too and he seemed like he would understand.

"At my high school, I was the only openly gay student and I would get bullied and treated different."

Ralphie was quiet for a minute. Kurt thought he was thinking of a way to escape from Kurt.

Then Ralphie finally spoke, "I'm sorry Kurt. No one deserves that," he made a fist with his hand. "That gets me so mad the way kids can just throw around other kids because they are 'different'"

Kurt liked Ralphie even more that moment.

They talked for a little while then Ralphie's twenty minutes was up.

Kurt reluctantly put the blindfold on and Ralphie placed his hand on his shoulder right away.

He led him through the school. Kurt got a general idea where he was, he heard water splashing and knew he was at the front of the school near the water fountain. Ralphie was right, it was hard to balance without eyesight and you always felt like you were about to run into something, but he trusted Ralphie completely.

"You know," Ralphie started while leading Kurt up the stairs, "I have two gay dads. They love me very much and are happily married. They got married in Canada."

"That actually makes me very happy, thank you for telling me that Ralphie."

Kurt heard laughter in the distance and then the voices got closer.

"Who is there?" he whispered to Ralphie.

"Just a group of girls," he didn't tell them they were pointing at Kurt.

"What's going on?" One of the girls asked rather loudly and obnoxiously.

"It's an assignment for creative writing," Ralphie said trying to guide Kurt around them.

"Why is he blindfolded?" another asked just as loudly. They were laughing all together and made a sound to give an instant headache to anyone nearby.

"Like I said, it's is an assignment." Ralphie repeated. They were following them.

One walked in front of Kurt and got in his face. Kurt was oblivious but the girl clearly wanted a reaction from Kurt. She started to poke his arm.

"Hello?" Kurt asked confused.

"That's a girl poking your arm," Ralphie said.

"Oh, hi," Kurt said tentatively.

"Can you feel that?" the girl poked again. The others laughed and Ralphie and Kurt just wanted them to leave.

"Excuse us," Ralphie said. "We gotta get back to the assignment."

"BYE," the girl yelled in Kurt's ear and went back to her laughing friends.

Kurt did a jump at the yell and felt his ear ringing.

"Are they gone?" he asked Ralphie softly.

"Yeah, its safe."

"Ow, my ear hurt's," he rubbed his hear, "who were they?"

"They were in scrubs so I guess they are in the medical department. Sorry I tried to get us away but they followed."

"It's ok, I'm just glad their gone."

They walked for a while and Kurt noticed he was in an elevator.

Before he got on Kurt didn't know that the curly head boy was just around the corner watching him and leading his blindfolded partner. They were also holding hands.

"Elevator," Kurt stated.

"Yep."

After a little more walking Kurt heard doors slide open and a gust of cold air hit his face.

It was filled with voices in every direction and smells of a variety of foods.

"Cafeteria, you brought me to the cafeteria," Kurt said trying not to feel embarrassed. It was better when you couldn't see people staring at you and giving you judgmental glances. But most people were perfectly unfazed by it.

Ralphie weaved him around the crowd then brought him to a stop.

"Can I have a watermelon smoothie please? Kurt, do you want anything?"

"I can't believe you brought me here, and no thank you."

"Three, two, one, twenty minutes is up. You can take your blindfold off."

Kurt took off the blindfold and was relieved he looked up and saw a lady in front of him wearing a Dunkin' Donuts uniform.

Ralphie received his smoothie and they walked back to the professor's office to drop off the blindfold.

"Guess I'll see you Thursday," Kurt said.

"Okay, bye," Ralphie said with a smile.

"Good luck in Speech," Kurt added, and they parted ways.


	2. Class Two

Class Two

Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria with Mercedes, Finn and Rachel. They had a bit of time before their classes started so they were just hanging out. Kurt was sipping on tea and doodling in his sketchbook.

"I heard if you raise your hand the most in the class the professors give you extra credit at the end," Rachel said as a conversation topic.

When they graduated high school they all decided to attend Lima Heights Community College. They are getting all the general courses out of the way and then going to a university, it is the much cheaper way since none of their parents are rolling in dough. So Kurt could have a job at the health food store and still live with his dad.

"That's a lie," Mercedes said as she sipped a smoothie. "Most professors don't even know our names, let alone remember our faces."

"She's right," Finn piped up. "I had this one teacher for two classes; I saw him in the hall once and he had no idea who I was. He thought I was staff because I am so tall."

"I am still going to try it," Rachel said ignoring the other two.

"Whatcha' drawing Kurt?" Mercedes asked looking over at Kurt.

"Just random sketches and scenes, I have to fill up this sketchbook for the final of my Creative Writing class."

"That sounds easy," Finn said.

Kurt looked at his watch, classes started soon, "We gotta go or we'll be late."

They got up and threw away their trash away and went to their separate classes.

When Kurt got to his class people were already inside shuffling desks around and he joined them.

He sat near the back corner of the room and waited till eleven.

The class filled in and the professor arrived and took a seat. Ralphie was a little late and ended up getting a seat directly across Kurt. And once again there was the curly head boy that he missed walk in again sitting a few seats down from him.

"Welcome back everyone!" Ernie said. "I hope everyone had a fun time last class and no injuries.

We are going to talk about your experience and then watch a short clip. This is a group discussion class and everyone should participate."

Kurt rarely talked in class, he didn't participate in group discussions knowing how people felt about him in high school and he never got over it in college.

"Anyone got any stories? And say your name before you start so I can get to know you"

_That's a first._

A few people told stories while the class laughed. A blonde boy who was anxiously waiting his turn said his name was Jeff and told his story while the whole class laughed.

Even the tall brunette that was the curly haired boy's partner told her story.

"Eva, and I had Blaine," she pointed to the curly head boy. "I made him stand in the middle of a library holding a map walking in a circle."

"That's what I was doing?" the curly head boys asked looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry, not many people noticed." Eva said and Blaine slumped down in his seat.

_Blaine._

Kurt thought Blaine looked cute when he was embarrassed.

_Stop Kurt._

_Must. Resist. Urge. To. Write. Blaine. And. Draw. Hearts. Around. It._

He thought he was over his high school girl crushing faze.

Apparently not.

The way his curl's hung loose in front of his forehead. His eyes. They actually sparkled. His arms. His arms! His forearms! How beautiful can an arm be?

_Kurt stop staring, Ralphie is talking now, you haven't even talked to this boy and you are fantasizing about him?_

He missed what Ralphie said and now everyone was looking at him. He had no idea what to do so he just smiled and nodded and the class went back to talking. His ears were burning and he probably just made a fool out of himself.

The discussion went completely off topic from cannibalism to serial killing and then the clip they watched was from the TV show The Simpson's. Kurt thought he could get used to this class.

After the clip the professor began to talk.

"Okay, so for the grading of the sketchbook, if you do all the exercises it's a C. If you do more than required, a B. If you sleep with it and take it everywhere you've got an A. And I have the assignment for the next class. Describe eating your favorite food without saying what it is and next class you will bring in food enough for three or four people and we will get into groups and taste it without looking at it." Everyone looked around and had excited faces on. This was not your ordinary college class.

Then the professor dismissed the class forty-five minutes early. Kurt could definitely get used to this class, as long as he stopped his wandering eyes.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So these are actually assignments from a creative writing class I took. I am just going to change the people.

And don't worry Blaine and Kurt have their first encounter in the next class.

It means a lot to me when people tell me how they feel about the story. Even the bad stuff, only if it comes with a reason why.

Thank you :)


	3. Class Three

Class Three

Kurt sat in class waiting for the professor to arrive with his head leaning on hand for support with his elbow on the desk. He was up all night at the health food store, his job, with restocking inventory. He managed to grab some celery for today's assignment and it was in a brown paper bag on top of his desk. He also wrote a paragraph describing his favorite food yesterday. It was very difficult to describe the texture and taste of a salad.

"Hey, you look tired," a voice said.

Kurt looked up expecting Ralphie but it was the blonde kid instead, Jeff. He was looking at Kurt in a weird way.

Blaine, the curly head boy also noticed the look on Jeff's face and strained to listen to their conversation closer.

"Uh yeah, just was up late last night," Kurt said sitting up properly.

"Been partying? I love a good party," Jeff said smiling and inching closer to Kurt.

"No, I was working."

Kurt was definitely not the party type.

Blaine was stiff and completely focused on Kurt. He did not like the way Jeff was moving closer to him.

Jeff likes to wear shirts from Abercrombie and Hollister with a pair of khaki pants and flip flops to jazz it up.

Kurt was oblivious to both boys, he just wanted a nap.

The professor came in interrupting Jeff trying to move his desk closer to Kurt and started talking. They got started with today's class.

People volunteered to read their description and the others had to guess what the food was.

"Fish sticks!"

"Chicken nuggets!"

"Wings!"

A girl in glasses shook her head no to all of the guesses.

"It is a corn dog," she finally said.

"_Ohhhh,_" the class said in amazement.

They did a few more descriptions of Dorritos, shrimp, and Kurt guessed chocolate correctly for one of them.

Then the teacher went off in a lecture about making the reader feel and smell it in their mind by using the right descriptive words.

"Okay, did everyone bring a food. Don't show us," he looked around at the bags with concealed items on the desks. "Good, get into groups of three and share your food," he pointed his finger to emphasize, "but don't look at it. Write down descriptive words then try and guess what it is."

Kurt didn't want to turn to his left because he knew Jeff would be looking at him. He didn't not want to hear any 'One time at this party…' stories so he turned to his right and smiled at a girl dressed in black. She smiled back, "Group?" she said.

Kurt nodded, then she looked to her right at Blaine and asked if he wanted to be in their group too. He took one look at Kurt and nodded happily. The girl in their group was wearing a black dress in lace that was long enough to cover her ankles. In contrast, with her gothic style dress and accessories she was actually quite tan. Kurt had a strong urge to ask her about that, when people were usually so pale with that style.

The moved their desks into a huddle as did the rest of the class.

"I'm Mary," she grinned. There was an odd ratio of happy people in this class, Kurt thought. Most classes people looked bored and would rather be doing something else than sit in a class and hear an old person lecture about nothing important.

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Okay!" Mary clapped her hands together, "I'll go first."

She reached in her bag, "Close your eyes and put your hand out and I will place it on your palm."

They did as instructed and Kurt felt something light on his palm.

"Okay, you can put it in your mouth now."

Kurt put the thing in his mouth and started chewing and opened his eyes. He saw Blaine still had his eyes closed and was chewing.

Mary giggled, "You can open your eyes Blaine."

"I'm trying to imagine the food in my mind," Blaine said, his eyes still closed.

"How's that going?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. "Not so good," he smiled back.

They then wrote down words. Kurt wrote down words like fluffy, sweet, squishy.

He knew what it was.

"Do you know?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Marshmallow," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Good job!"

Blaine got a water bottle out of his bag and took a sip. Kurt tried very hard not to stare at his throat as he gulped down the water or his mouth after he was done, there water a little water that escaped so Blaine licked his lips to stop it from dripping down his chin.

While Kurt was silently whimpering in his mind.

"Your turn Kurt."

_Uh? _

_Oh yeah, Mary was still there and she was talking._

"Okay," he went in his bag while the other two put out their hands and closed their eyes.

He placed a bite size piece of celery in their hands.

"Okay, ready."

They started chewing with loud crunches.

"Hmmm, watery, stringing." Mary was thinking out loud.

Blaine started writing down right away.

"I have no idea!" Mary said.

"I do-" Blaine said.

"Don't tell me, don't tell me," she cut him off.

Blaine mouthed celery to Kurt while Mary was still thinking out loud.

Kurt giggled and nodded yes.

After a little guessing from Mary, she finally gave up.

"Okay, tell me what it is!" she said sighing in defeat.

"Celery," Kurt and Blaine both said at the same time again.

"Wow, you guys are good." Mary said and they both just shrugged.

Blaine's turn was next and Kurt knew what the food was right away, while Mary had no idea again.

"Carrot," Kurt said after Mary gave up guessing.

They looked around the room and it seemed that people were still testing foods. They got done early so Mary excused herself to go to the bathroom.

It was just Kurt and Blaine, sitting close to each other in their desks.

Kurt was fidgeting with his hands and Blaine was shuffling awkward in his desk.

_Well, this is great._

"Have you been writing a long time?"

Kurt let out a sign, he was so glad Blaine started talking, because he had no idea what to say.

"Yeah, just random stuff, for fun. You?

"Yeah, same here, I get these stories in my head and I just have to write them down and then they all unfold from there."

"Yeah, it's just like you have to write them down or you feel they will just disappear from your head."

"Yeah, but when you go to write them down they turn out completely different from in your head."

"Yes, I know exactly what you are talking about. Or a song you have a little bit of the lyrics but you can't seem to finish it."

"Yes! I hate when that happens. Maybe we could share each other's stories sometime?" Blaine said tentatively. "Give opinions, or suggestions?"

Kurt definitely liked the way this conversation turned out.

"Yes, sure I'd like that." Kurt said grinning.

Blaine went to reach for his bag. "I actually have a story I just finished if you want to read it, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to," Kurt tried not to sound to eager. "I have time to read it."

Blaine got out from his bag some papers stapled together.

He handed them to Kurt.

"Thanks," he smiled and took them.

"No thank you, and I want an honest opinion."

"Okay," and Kurt put them into his bag. "I would give you one of mine, but they are all on my computer."

"Next time," Blaine smiled.

Then Mary got back from the bathroom and the rest of the groups were finished.

They had a class discussion about their experience.

"Now, it is my turn," the professor said. "Everyone no peaking and when everyone gets one we will eat it together."

But Kurt missed that part because he was thinking of Blaine and what is story could be about so when the item was placed in his palm he put it in his mouth and opened his eyes.

He then realized the professor was still handing it out and everyone's eyes were closed. While he was realizing that he was hit with a sudden taste of extreme sour. It was tangy and sweet and raspberry. He couldn't help but make a face like it just ate a lemon.

"Okay you can all eat it now," the professor said.

Kurt looked around at everyone making the faces he just made. Some where yelling, some where shrieking, one girl even spit it out on the floor.

The professor just looked at them and laughed.

"_War Heads?_" Jeff said. "You gave us War Heads?"

"Extreme War Heads," the professor corrected. "It was either that or pig's feet."

And there was a chorus of _eww_'s.

Blaine on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hmm, mine tastes good, raspberry. What'd you get?"

"I got raspberry too. You like sour stuff?"

"Yeah, I used to eat a lot when I was a kid and I am kinda immune to the sourness now."

"Interesting."

The girl that spit hers out on the floor though was Mary.

"That was _completely disgusting_," she said making a sour face.

Kurt and Blaine were laughing at her face. It was a pretty funny face.

Once everyone had calmed down the class was nearly over.

"Next assignment is to write hiakus, one about fear and one about love. And I want you to draw what you feel around them.

They put the desks back together in there places and departed.

Kurt went straight to the library, sat in a deserted corner, and started reading Blaine's story.


	4. Class Four

Class Four

Kurt happened to get to school early and had time before class, so he went to the library to catch up on reading. He walked in and noticed the library was strangely crowded for being a library. Mostly all the study tables were filled. There was an empty spot and Kurt walked toward it. He noticed it was next to a boy with dark curly hair. He got a closer look and his suspicion was confirmed, it's Blaine.

He put his bag on the table and pulled out the chair.

Blaine gives a quick glance at the movement next to him. He did a double take when he realized who it was.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hey," Kurt said sitting down. "The library is pretty crowded right not, it's odd, I've never seen it so full."

Blaine thought about it for a second, "Yeah, it is unusually full, that is weird."

The library is regularly quite with people studying but now it is filled with the murmurs of students talking to one another.

"So," Blaine says looking over at Kurt. "Did you get a chance to read the story?"

"Yes," Kurt read all of it in one sitting. It was about a boy who was being bullied in school and how he overcame the tragedies and moved on with his life. Kurt could feel everything the character was feeling and it was written as if it was based on real events. The writer got all the emotions one goes through correctly and Kurt absolutely loved it.

"I got through half of it," Kurt lied, he didn't want to seem eager. He didn't want to tell Blaine once he started he couldn't put it down or that he was slowly falling for the writer because of how much he could connect to the character. It was like nothing he ever read before.

"The accounts were so real and I could feel the pain that the main character was going through. From what I read so far, it was very good."

Blaine ducked his head and blushed.

"I actually have one of my stories with me too," Kurt said going through his bag.

"Oh great, I'd love to read it."

Kurt handed his stapled papers to Blaine and he put them in his backpack.

"I'll read it tonight," Blaine said smiling.

That made Kurt's heart do a little jump.

Kurt really wanted to know if Blaine was gay or not at this point. But he didn't just want to ask him.

"Did you do your haikus?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, they were very hard to do though," Blaine made a scrunched up face. "To capture fear and love in three lines each, it's hard."

"I had trouble too. So many different ways they could both be expressed."

Blaine was looking at Kurt in a curious way, like he was thinking about something.

Kurt was just about to ask if there was something on his face when Blaine asked, "You work at the health food store, don't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? I work in the back most of the time."

"I saw you once in the front. I knew you looked familiar. I go there sometimes, I am kind of a health food nut."

"So am I, thats the benefit of working at a health food store, you get free healthy food."

"Thats why you brought celery."

"And that's why you brought carrots."

They both laughed at their realization.

Kurt looked at his watch, it was almost eleven.

"Class starts soon," he commented.

"Oh, better go."

They packed up their stuff and walked to class together talking about the choices of health food.

When they entered the class, Blaine decided to sit next to Kurt. Ralphie came in and gave a wink to Kurt, causing Kurt to blush.

Ernie started the class shortly, "So we are going to go around the room and see each others work, then I will read some poetry to you. Turn your books so people can read them."

There was shuffling and people got up to walk around the circle of desks from the inside. Some people took to long to look at work so there was skipping around and everyone just ended up being dispersed in different patterns of viewing.

Kurt stopped at Blaine's. There was brightly colored painting all over one haiku and dark shades blended together on the other.

_How can one love one_

_When you do not love yourself_

_Tell me how this is?_

_I fear for myself_

_People don't like the real me_

_But I will not change_

Kurt completely understood what Blaine was trying to say, he was beginning to love anything that came out of this man's mind.

Kurt continued walking around the room. He enjoyed most of them, other's did not make sense to him.

Jeff's was understandable.

_Love is just a game_

_You can win or you can loose_

_But mostly you loose_

One person wrote about sex as their love haiku another wrote about love as a flower.

When everyone finished they sat back down. Kurt was staring at his book in front of him.

_You feel like your home_

_You are home when your with them_

_Just comfortable_

Kurt has never been in love but he has definitely felt fear.

_Watching behind me_

_Who lurks in the dark shadows_

_I am my worst fear_

All the times he felt like he was about to be shoved in a locker, constantly checking behind his back, all because he was born attracted to the same gender. His fault, he blames himself. But like Blaine's haiku, he will not change who he really is to meet other's standards.

"These were all great! I am impressed. I especially liked Jeff's," there was a little bit of laughing and cheers. "So I am going to read you some poems," he went to set up the overhead projector that was connected to the computer.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt while the professor was pushing buttons, "I liked your poems."

Kurt's ears turned hot. "Thank you, yours were good too. I get what you were saying about love, so many people dislike themselves and look for love from other people to fill that hole."

"Wow, that's scary. I was thinking exactly that when I wrote it." Blaine looked impressed, then cocked his head and studied Kurt's face closer, as if he was trying to memorize it.

The professor interrupted, "Got it! I got it to work!"

There was a poem on the screen with the title 'i like my body when it is with your' by E. E. Cummings.

Ernie read it out loud.

'_i like my body when it is with your_

_body. It is so quite new a thing._

_Muscles better and nerves more._

_i like your body. i like what it does,_

_i like its hows. i like to feel the spine_

_of your body and its bones, and the trembling_

_-firm-smooth ness and which i will_

_again and again and again_

_kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,_

_i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz_

_of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes_

_over parting flesh… And eyes big love-crumbs,_

_and possibly i like the thrill_

_of under me you so quite new'_

Kurt picked the wrong day to sit next to handsome Blaine, with his nice lips and jaw a foot away from him while they were discussion a sensual poem.

"Thoughts?" Ernie asked.

"I feel like he wrote this when he was in the moment." a student said.

"Yeah, the way he wrote it, the pauses and the punctuation." said another student.

"So," a student pipped up. "Right when he was about to get it on he said 'wait, hold up, I gotta write my feelings in a poem' and then this was created."

The class laughed, even the professor.

"So is this a love poem or lust?" the professor asked.

The class got into a heated discussion whether he was in love or lust.

"Let me ask this," Ernie said interrupting. "How many girls would be flattered to get this?"

Mary's hand shot up.

"It was a rhetorical question." Ernie said.

Mary put her hand down, and the class laughed. She straightened her back and put her shoulders back and said proudly, "I am not ashamed. I think it is a lovely poem."

Kurt agreed with her, he would definitely not mind having this poem written about his body. He had one problem though, he had nobody exploring his body.

After more discussion Kurt caught Blaine glancing over to look at Kurt, as if to see what Kurt's reaction to this poem was.

Next Ernie read 'Daddy' by Sylvia Plath. Kurt could feel the anger expressed when it was being read. They talked about the feeling the writer expressed and the word choices. How she hated her dad but ended up marring someone just like him and her title choice. Blaine stated his strong opinions about abusive fathers which got Kurt curious.

Class was almost over so Ernie gave them the assignment for next class.

"Everyone is to write a poem and make copies for everyone. We will hand them out next class and then in the classes to come we will go over each poem. Everyones poem will get about ten minutes for discussion."

Kurt's heart stung. Ten whole minutes based around his poem and everyone telling him how bad of a writer he is. He felt a little sweat on his forehead.

"Next class isn't for about five days so you have the whole weekend to write. Class dismissed. Be safe!"

Everyone got up and put their desks back. Blaine was particularly fast and left without looking at Kurt or even saying goodbye. Kurt tried to think of something he did that might of offended Blaine but got nothing.

He tried to ignore it like he wasn't hurt and left the class thinking of what to write his poem about.

_Maybe I should write about being hot and cold to a person and the feelings it inflicts upon that person._


	5. Class Five

Class Five

After five nights of Kurt contemplating what to write his poem about he finally had a surge of inspiration at three in the morning. He made copies that morning and now he sits in class waiting for it to start.

He was staring off into space when he noticed Blaine walk in. Kurt gave him a subtle smile and thought he was going to take the empty seat next to him, but Blaine didn't even look at Kurt and he sat as far away from Kurt as he possibly could.

Ralphie came in right after Blaine and saw Kurt's smile fade.

"Seat taken?" Ralphie asked Kurt.

"No, please sit. I hope you didn't see what just happened."

"What? You mean rejection? No, I didn't see anything." Ralpie said jokingly.

"What happened? You guys seemed friendly yesterday." Ralphie asked.

"Yeah, we were talking and we seemed to get along. Then its like something clicked in his brain and he was different. I probably scared him off. I was too eager or something and he realized it would be a bad idea to befriend me."

"Kurt, you think too much. Its probably not you at all."

Kurt gave a deep sigh and slouched down in his desk. He wan't to become smaller and smaller till no one could see him. He knew he was overreacting. He didn't even know if Blaine had feelings for him or if he was even gay.

"Sit up straight Kurt," Ralphie reprimanded.

"Okay…" he whined. "It is like he put up a wall around himself or something."

"Maybe he is putting up a wall to see who is strong enough to break it down."

Kurt looked up at Ralphie then over at Blaine. He was consumed in his sketchbook writing something. As if he sensed someone looking at him he put his head up and looked in Kurt's direction. Kurt quickly turned back to Ralphie.

"Do you think he is gay?" Kurt asked Ralphie earnestly.

"Yes," Ralphie said right away.

"How do you know?"

"A few girls in class were flirting with him one day and he didn't even notice. He did keep sneaking glances at you, however."

Kurt glared at Ralphie, "You better not be lying about that to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying, Kurt." Ralphie said sincerely.

Kurt's heart did a little flutter.

"So I have two choices," Kurt said. "I can flirt with Jeff and see if Blaine gets jealous or I can confront Blaine about why he is being a jerk all of a sudden."

Ralphie put a finger on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Choice two," he finally said.

Then the professor walked in and started class.

"This class is going to be relatively short. We will collect each others poems and then I will give out the list of the order we will be critiquing the poems in. We are going to walk around the circle and collect one from each desk."

After many question asked and answered about the procedure they finally got up and walked around the circle in a line. By the time they were finished Kurt had a big stack of papers in front of him. Then class was dismissed.

Once again Blaine quickly put his desk back and was the first one out the door.

"Maybe he has to go to the bathroom really bad?" Ralphie reasoned.

"Or he hates me."

Kurt remembered his short story he gave Blaine. That is what scared him; it was so terrible he couldn't even look at Kurt.

"Cheer up, there is plenty of men out there, I think?"

"Not in Lima Heights."

"I don't have a girlfriend and look at me, happy as can be."

Kurt looked at Ralpie, in his oversized shirt and greasy hair.

"Do you wash your hair?"

Ralphie self consciously patted his hair. "Yes, but it still looks like this."

"I know the perfect product for you."

They walked out of class with Kurt recommending styling products to Ralphie.


	6. Class Six

Class Six

It was pouring down rain by the time Kurt parked his car in the school parking lot. Luckily, he brought his umbrella with him in his car.

He got out and headed to Creative Writing class. On his way there is saw Blaine walking from his car in the rain too. He hurried over to him and put the umbrella over him. He wanted to sort things out, even if they turned out bad. It was better than not knowing at all… maybe, he thought.

"Can I talk to you?" Kurt asked once Blaine turned his head to see what stopped the rain.

Blaine paused looking at Kurt, then gave a sorrowful sigh and nodded. They walked over to a bench away from the rain and sat.

"So…" Kurt began, not sure where to start. "I'm sorry if I was did anything to offend you. I was just trying to be your friend."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"So you just like to be nice to people then ignore them when you feel like it?" He was getting annoyed, he wanted answers.

Blaine put his head back down and it looked like he was talking to his lap.

"Kurt, I am sorry… when people try and get close to me… its like I put up a wall. So they can't get close enough to hurt me."

"Blaine… friends. I just wanted to be your friend."

Blaine continued to stare at his lap for a while longer.

He finally spoke, "I'm just going to come out and say it. It is probably going to scare you away but I have to get it off my chest."

He was fidgeting with his hands then suddenly stopped and looked up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt suddenly became nervous.

"All my life growing up my parents never paid any attention to me, they didn't even tell me they loved me. And Kurt-," he was looking even deeper into Kurt's eyes as if to show Kurt his soul.

"When I saw you… its like… I don't know. Something clicked in my brain. It scared me, because when I got you know you better… I was falling for you."

Kurt's heart beat started to pick up pace.

"I was scared of how much I liked you and I barley knew you. I thought to myself how could someone love me when my parents don't even love me. So I put up a wall to protect myself, so I won't get my hopes up then have them shattered."

When Blaine finished talking Kurt's jaw was hanging open. That was definitely not what he expected.

"I- I…" Kurt stammered, he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. But it feels good to get it off my chest. You don't have to talk to me now," he started to stand up but Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm to stop him.

"Hold on, just let me think about what just happened."

He took his hand of Blaine's arm and said, "Blaine I am sorry,"

Blaine looked at his lap again. "That you don't feel the same way," he said sadly.

"No, no, that you have terrible parents, no child should have to go through that."

"Oh," was all Blaine said.

"As for the other thing…"

"Yes?"

"I have to think about that."

"Yeah, I understand," Blaine said slowly.

Kurt paused for a moment then blurted out, "So you _are _gay."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's sudden realization.

"Yes, I am," he said matter of fact.

"Hmmm…"

So many emotions were running through Kurt right now: shocked, overwhelmed, glee and sorrow were just a few.

Here he was sitting next to a boy he had been crushing on and said boy just confessed his feelings for him and also added that his parents don't love him. There was only one thing Kurt could think to do.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine sincerely.

Blaine's face lit up and for once he had a feeling of hope.

"Yes."

Kurt smiled, "Okay, good, but we should get to class now."

Blaine looked at his watch, "Oh, right, we've only got a minute."

Kurt opened his umbrella and they walked together in the rain to class with the feeling of a weight being lifted off their shoulders.

They made it just in time before the professor walked in and the class got started.

Jeff's poem was the first to be critiqued.

"So, you are a tree swaying in the darkness?" a student asked him clearly confused.

"No, I'm not swaying I am standing still and watching everything else around me move."

"You are stationary in life and watch everyone else around you move on to bigger and better things," Blaine added.

A few people went _'ohh'_ at the realization.

The carried on in greater detail of the poem and phrases that could be added to make it better.

This went on for ten minutes then other poems were critiqued as well.

One person described a car crash they witnessed, another wrote about a graveyard and one even wrote about being abducted by aliens.

Then Kurt's poem was next.

"I thought this was hilarious," a student said.

Kurt blushed.

"You made ordinary situations funny, I really liked it," Blaine said to Kurt.

The class went into discussion of their favorite lines and how they could relate to the poem.

Kurt was flattered, he personally did not think his poem was anything special.

After much laughter Kurt's ten minutes was up and that was the last poem for the day.

Kurt and Blaine put their desks back and walked out of the class room together. Before Kurt left the door he saw Ralphie give him a thumbs up and then he ran his fingers through his hair like a shampoo model, shaking his head back and forth. His hair was not greasy anymore, it was actually shiny and looked smooth. Much better than before Kurt thought.

Ralphie mouthed a thanks to Kurt and Kurt gave a wink in return and left with Blaine.

"I have to get to my last class but I read your story," Blaine said to Kurt.

He went through his bag and took out the stapled papers and wrote something on it.

"Is everything you write funny? I couldn't stop laughing." he looked at his watch. "I have to go but I wrote notes on it, here." He handed the story to Kurt and before he left he went and gave Kurt a hug saying 'thank you' in his ear then said goodbye and hurried off to his next class.

Kurt looked at the front of the paper and saw seven digits written on it followed by a heart and smily face. Underneath it read 'Please call me for further discussion on your 'paper'.' Kurt laughed at paper in quotations and paged through it. There was a lot of smily faces near the text. Kurt guessed those were Blaine's favorite parts. On the back was a short paragraph.

'_Sci-fi! I didn't know you write sci-fi. When the husband explained to his wife that he was an alien all along, the wife's reaction was priceless. Grammar and spelling was perfect, I have no objections. I liked how you made the husband go into detail about where he came from and how he wanted so desperately to be human but he was an alien and aliens can't love. Way better than mine.'_

Kurt smiled to himself and walked off to his next class thinking of calling Blaine later to talk about his 'paper'.


	7. Class Seven

Class Seven

Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn were sitting in the cafeteria on the morning before their classes. Kurt was on one side while the other three were staring at him intently listening to every word of his story.

"So I called him and we went out the next day on Friday. We went to my favorite french restaurant. He didn't know any french so I had to help him order," Kurt giggled to himself remembering helping Blaine with the pronunciations and then went on. "We sat and talked for hours and they had to finally kick us out because they were closing. So we went for a walk for a while, just talking and holding hands," Rachel's hands were folded and held up to her face and she and Mercedes were grinning widely. "We have a lot in common and I could just listen to him talk forever," Kurt was staring off into space thinking about Blaine's voice.

"Then what happened?" Finn asked curiously bringing Kurt out of his trance.

"We finally walked back to my car and I drove him home."

"Did you kiss?" Mercedes asked anxiously.

Kurt was trying not to smile then failed and rocked back and forth in his seat and said, "Yes!"

Rachel and Mercedes squealed and even Finn seemed happy.

"I'm happy for you Kurt, you deserve someone to make you happy," Finn said.

Kurt gave a Finn a brotherly smile, "Thank you, Finn."

"Is he a good kisser?" Mercedes demanded.

Kurt leaned in closer across the table and lowered his voice, "oh yeah," he said slowly making Mercedes and Rachel squeal again.

"I want to meet him!" Rachel said.

"You will, he wants to meet all of you." Kurt began dazing off into space again. "I still can't believe he likes me." feeling like he was in a dream.

"What's not to like?" Mercedes said. "It's a good thing the gay population isn't that big here or they would be all over you." Rachel nodded at what Mercedes said.

"Oh, stop it," Kurt said looking at his watch. "We have to get to class."

"It's true," Mercedes said while standing up. "My boys hot," and Rachel nodded again. They exited the cafeteria and departed their separate ways before the girls gave Kurt big hugs.

On his was to Creative Writing he saw Blaine sitting on a bench near the door. He noticed Kurt and his face went straight to a smile showing all his teeth. Kurt's heart did a leap and he quickened his pace to get to Blaine faster.

Blaine stood up and hugged Kurt when he was close enough and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," Blaine said.

"Hi," and they walked into class.

They sat and Blaine was fidgeting with his hands.

"This is nerve wracking, everyone is going to say they hated my poem and I am going first."

Blaine was first today for his poem to be critiqued.

Kurt patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, it goes by fast."

"Easy for you to say, everyone loved your poem."

"Blaine, your poem was wonderful, I loved it. And if anyone says differently I will tell them off."

Blaine looked lovingly at Kurt, "Thank you, I am really glad I have you Kurt."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Blaine's eyes were much brighter than when Kurt met him, they seem to sparkle even more, if that is possible.

Kurt also noticed Blaine is much happier now, even through his nervousness, he seems genuinely happy compared to the days that Blaine tried ignoring Kurt.

"I like you much better when you are talking to me in class," Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine frowned remembering his attempts at trying to put up a wall and was glad Kurt broke it down.

"Me too, did I mention I am sorry for ignoring you?"

"Yes, lots of times."

Students started filing around them so they ended their conversation.

Kurt was reading a page in his sketchbook when Blaine leaned over and wrote _'I missed you' _on the page.

Kurt wrote back _'I missed you too, I would of much rather be with you than working and writing essays :('._

Blaine replied with _'Free tonight?'_.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Yes, what do you have in mind?" he asked batting his eyelashes.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's attempt at flirting but still thought he looked cute, "I'm cooking you dinner."

Then the professor came in and started the class.

"Blaine Anderson, you're first," the professor said looking at a list.

_._

_Cool, composed posture_

_Straightened clothes, no wrinkles… anywhere_

_Every hair on the head, perfectly in place_

_Hands folded neatly in lap_

_Model citizen, any parent would want_

_Cool, composed posture… _

_on the outside._

_._

_Frantic racing thoughts_

_The slightest thing causes worry_

_Urge to pull hair in frustation_

_Train wreck… freight train wreck_

_Car wreck… Semi-truck car wreck_

_Sirens, flashing lights_

_Frantic racing thoughts…_

_on the inside._

_._

Ralphie was the first to give his opinion, "Parents have their opinion on how they want their children to be, but they don't really care what the children want to be."

The class went into discussion about parents, then it drifted to the feeling of going crazy on the inside when everyone around you has no idea. They praised Blaine's poem and Kurt saw a look of relief on his face. He was very glad he didn't to tell anyone off if they insulted Blaine's poem because everyone seemed to like it.

They moved on to other students poems; society, love, heartbreak, and god.

Kurt couldn't help but drift off thinking about later tonight. The more he thought about it the more excited he got about spending time with Blaine, away from a class room.

He looked over at Blaine and Blaine looked back at him and smiled and then went on into a discussion of how heartbreak songs are cliche.

Kurt liked when Blaine got into the discussion, the class going back and forth and Blaine adding something that no one noticed and agreed with immediately. Or when his jaw clenched when he didn't he didn't approve of something but kept quiet because he respected his classmates opinions.

They finished the final poem and the professor announced that they finished poetry and would be moving on to short stories. So they should starting thinking of stories to write, new ones they haven't already started. Leaving them with an assignment to make a list of things they fear the most.

They class put their desks back from the circle and left the room.

Blaine walked closely next to Kurt.

"I've got time," Blaine said looking at his watch. "Would you like me to walk you to your next class?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, "I would love that," and they started walking towards the main building.

"So everyone loved your poem, I didn't have to verbally abuse anyone."

Blaine laughed, "Yes, I am very relieved, although I would like to see that happen."

"Maybe one day, witnesses say it is quite entertaining to watch."

Blaine laughed again gazing at Kurt amazed he is his.

"So… dinner tonight," Blaine said. "I am going to cook you the most delicious food you have ever eaten."

Kurt did a little jump, "I can't wait," he said excitedly.

They reached the door of Kurt's class and Blaine pulled him off to the side.

He leaned in Kurt's ear and whispered, "The dessert is going to be _amazing _too."

He kissed Kurt on the cheek and walked away leaving Kurt breathless.


	8. Class Eight

Class Eight

Kurt met Blaine outside Creative Writing class and they went in and got themselves situated. The class began and the professor put on a clip to make a point about writing before they began class discussion. But Kurt could only concentrate on his thoughts. He kept replaying Tuesday night in his head.

_Kurt went to Blaine's apartment and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Blaine's two roommates. _

"_Kurt!" they said as they opened the door to let him in._

_These must be Blaine's crazy roommates Blaine is always complaining about Kurt thought._

_The oriental man took Kurt's hand and shook it, "Hi, I'm Wes."_

_Then the darker skinned boy clapped him on the shoulder, "I am David. It is so nice to meet you. To see the reason Blaine is all of a sudden happier. To see who put that spark back in his eyes-"_

"_-To see who put that pip in his step-"_

"_-To meet who put that dimple on his cheek."_

_Kurt did not know what else to do except stand there and give them a forced smile._

"_Well... is Blaine here?" Kurt asked looking around._

_Blaine suddenly came out of a door on the left side of the apartment._

"_Sorry, I didn't hear the bell ring."_

_Blaine looked at Wes and David staring weirdly at Kurt._

"_I take it you guys met," he said walking over and standing at Kurt's side._

_Kurt glanced at Blaine, "Yes."_

_Wes and David were just about to open their mouths to speak when Blaine spoke before them._

"_So, you guys said you had somewhere to go?" he said moving towards them and opening the door._

_Blaine put his hand on Wes's shoulder and pushed him towards the door as Wes was trying to resist."We just want to get to know Kurt better, maybe we could stay a while," Wes tried to say as he was pushing against Blaine's force._

"_Nope," Blaine said finally getting them out the door and closing it, turing the lock before they could reenter._

_There was a pounding on the door and then a yelling._

"_I forgot my keys," came a voice that sounded like David._

_Blaine let out an annoyed sign. "In your pocket," he shouted back, followed by an "Found 'em!," on the other side of the door._

_Blaine turned to Kurt, "I'm sorry," he said._

_Then he went to give Kurt a quick kiss on the lips and smiled at the touch._

"_I thought you were exaggerating when you were describing them to me," Kurt said._

"_No, I do not kid about them," Blaine said looking serious._

_Kurt was looking around the apartment. It was very small with a living room when you enter and a wall on a right that led into the kitchen. With two doors on the right near the kitchen and one door on the left._

"_It's not much, but I like it." Blaine said watching Kurt look around._

"_Come on," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and leading him into the kitchen, "foods almost done."_

_They went into the kitchen which was small enough to only fit two or three people. There was a table off to the side against the wall with three chairs on the remaining sides. Kurt went and sat in one while Blaine was taking a pan out of the oven._

_Kurt was smiling fondly at watching Blaine bend over to open the oven door and make a face when the rush of heat hit his face._

"_It smells good," Kurt said breathing in the aroma._

"_I just hope it taste good too. I had to switch a few ingredients since I didn't have some."_

"_I'm sure it will taste _delicious_," Kurt said giving Blaine a sultry face._

_Blaine returned the look with dark eyes, as if he was trying to control himself._

_Returning back to the food Blaine put the pan to the side and brought forth a bowl of salad. _

"_We can eat the salad while that's cooling," he motioned to the pan._

_Kurt went to get up but Blaine put his hand out._

"_No, sit down. I am going to serve you."_

"_So, demanding," Kurt said eyeing Blaine trying to hold in a smile. "At least tell me what is in the pan."_

"_What do you want to drink" Blaine asked ignoring Kurt's question and going to the fridge._

"_Just water, please. What's in the pan Blaine?" Kurt said making Blaine go back to the topic._

"_Okay, I'll tell you," he said pouring two glasses of water. "But the recipe is a secret."_

"_Ohh-kay."_

"_It's lasagna."_

_Kurt laughed. "Lasagna? You make it sound like this special food from an exotic country."_

"_Hey, do not laugh at the lasagna," he said point a serving fork at Kurt in a serious tone. "Just you wait, you are going to die and go to heaven and be begging me for the recipe but only Anderson's can have it," he said casually and sure of himself._

_Kurt laughed at Blaine's demeanor. "I'll believe it when I taste it."_

"_Just you wait…" Blaine said to himself. "Just you wait."_

_Blaine set down the glasses of water and silverware on the table then brought over the salad._

_Kurt looked happily at his salad. "Mmmm, I love salad."_

"_I know," Blaine said with a smile watching Kurt take a bite._

_Kurt looked up to see Blaine still looking at him, "What?" he asked curiously._

"_Thank you, for coming over." Blaine said with a soft smile._

"_Thank you, for having me over." Kurt said in between bites._

"_Kurt." _

_Kurt looked up and stopped eating at Blaine's serious tone and face._

"_I am just really glad I met you. I feel like a weight has just been lifted off my shoulders, I can relax and just be happy. I feel like I had been living during the night, all dark, then suddenly the sun comes up and everything is bright and happy. It's like, oh, there's more to life that I never knew about… You are my sun." Blaine chuckled a little bit to himself, "That sounds cheesy when I say it out loud." He returned to looking into Kurt's eyes, "but it's true."_

_Kurt looked at Blaine in the eyes with affection and happiness. How could he meet someone so wonderful as Blaine that feels the same way he does._

_Kurt reached his hand out to grab Blaine's and he laced their fingers together._

_All these emotions were suddenly filling him up and he didn't know where to start._

"_Blaine…" Kurt let out a sigh. "I am trying really hard to not jump over this table and show you how I feel by kissing you. But… I really want to be able to finish my salad." _

_Blaine burst into laughter. He realized then and there that he was falling for Kurt… pretty hard and pretty fast. _

"_But I am really glad I met you too," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand and then releasing it going back to his salad._

Kurt felt a someone nudging his arm and was brought back to the class room he was sitting in.

He looked over and Blaine was laughing at the screen and looked at Kurt and gave him a face of _'why are you laughing? That was hilarious'._

"Are you okay? Because that was seriously hilarious." Blaine whispered to Kurt his face changing to concerned.

"Yeah, I was just in the middle of a day dream, that's all."

Blaine's serious face turned to playful and he nudged Kurt again with his shoulder. "I hope I am in it," he smiled.

"Yes," Kurt hissed. "No be quite so I can go back to the dream."

Blaine laughed at Kurt then whispered to him, "make sure you imagine me with toned abs and nice biceps."

"Kurt looked down Blaine's body. "I don't need to, I like your body as it is."

Blaine blushed and Kurt could see his eyes darken as Blaine pried his gaze from Kurt's body and forced himself to return to the clip the rest of the class watching.

_Kurt was just finishing up his salad when Blaine went over and dished out the lasagna on two plates._

"_I am warning you, you will probably never want to eat anything else again," Blaine said walking over with the plates._

_Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at Blaine._

_Blaine held the plate out in front of Kurt's nose and waved it around in circles as if it would make it smell even better._

"_Just put the plate down," Kurt laughed at Blaine's antics._

"_It needs a proper entrance."_

"_It's just lasagna."_

"_Just you wait…"Blaine said sitting down. "Just you wait."_

_Blaine watched Kurt from across the table as he put some of the lasagna on his fork. Blaine had an excited face full of anticipation. He was practically bouncing in his seat as Kurt was taking his time finding the right portion for his mouth._

_Kurt giggled to himself as he finally put the fork filled with lasagna in his mouth._

_He chewed and felt an amazing taste sweep over his taste buds. His eyes widened and he quickly put more on his fork. Blaine was laughing at Kurt's reaction and started eating himself._

"_So…?" Blaine asked as Kurt was eating at a particularly fast pace._

"_Mmmm, soo good." he said with food in his mouth._

_Blaine was pleased and chuckled to himself._

"_I'd hate to tell you I told you so."_

"_I don't care what you say, as long as I can keep eating."_

_They ate in silence for a while since Kurt kept putting food in his mouth unable to speak._

_He swallowed a big gulp and drank some water, "I'm think I'm going to have to marry you," Kurt said after finishing his water._

_Blaine almost choked on his food. He coughed and wiped his mouth, "What?" he said surprised._

"_So I can get the recipe," Kurt said simply. "Then I'd be an Anderson."_

_Blaine regained his composure, "You will have to wait in line, there is a lot of people who also want it."_

_Kurt nodded and grinned at him, "I'm willing to wait, y-it's worth it."_

_Blaine looked at Kurt fondly and his heart leaped_

_They continued eating while Kurt asked about Blaine's job. He worked in a big important office and his job was to fix anything that gets broken, technology wise. _

"_Most of the time I am fixing the copiers, people just keep pushing buttons if it's not working, like that will fix it. Computers too like to freeze a lot._

_Kurt was surprised to find out Blaine's a technician and is good at it too, he actually liked that about Blaine._

_Their plates were clean for some time but they kept talking and just enjoying the other's presence._

"_So, what's for dessert?" Kurt asked after some time._

_Blaine stood up and grabbed their plates and walked over to put them in the sink._

_He walked in front of Kurt and held out his hand._

"_It's in the bedroom."_

_Kurt eagerly took Blaine's hand and he was led out of the kitchen to the door on the left._

_Blaine opened the door and let Kurt in. "Welcome to my room."_

_There was a dresser and mirror in the front and to the right there was a bed against the wall. The bed had a black comforter and there was paintings on the wall._

_Kurt walked around and looked at the paintings, he noticed right away the artist._

"_Salvador Dali," he muttered._

"_Yeah, I really like his work." Blaine said plopping on his bed._

"_Me too, its different…" he said walking down the wall looking at the different pictures. He walked till he got to a table that was beside the bed, and on the table was a tray filled with chocolate covered fruit and a lit candle sitting beside it._

_Kurt looked at it with a feeling swelling in his heart that Blaine would go through this trouble for him. He couldn't help but grin at how cheesy yet romantic it was._

"_Dessert," Blaine said simply._

"_Who knew someone who fixes computers could be romantic."_

"_I try," Blaine shrugged._

_Kurt sat on the bed beside Blaine, with one look at Blaine and the light from the candle glowing on his face he finally did what he had been wanting to do and had been holding in since he got there._

_He attacked Blaine's lips._

_Blaine made a surprised gasped as Kurt pushed towards Blaine and he ended up falling on the bed with Kurt on top of him._

_Blaine recovered from his shock and kissed back just as enthusiastically, "mmmm, Kurt," Blaine said as Kurt moved to his jaw, then to his neck, then his collar bone, licking his way down._

_Blaine wanted to taste Kurt's skilled tongue so he cupped the sides of Kurt's face and brought him up to his mouth. Sliding his tongue in Kurt's mouth and feeling all around and paying extra attention to Kurt's tongue._

_Kurt hummed as his hands roamed around Blaine's chest exploring every inch._

_They continued kissing till they ran out of breath, pulling away breathing heavily._

_Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's cheek fitting his body up against Blaine's side._

"_Yeah," Blaine said as his breathing slowed a little. "I am very glad you came."_

_Kurt giggled and kissed his cheek, "me too."_

"_I like your laugh," Blaine stated brushing Kurt's hair back absentmindedly. _

"_I like your lasagna."_

_Kurt could feel Blaine's chest shake as he chuckled._

"_You tricked me by having me stay with you by feeding me lasagna."_

"_That was the plan. Woo you with lasagna"_

_Blaine reached over and grabbed the tray of chocolate covered fruit and lay it on his stomach as Kurt situated himself so he was facing upwards._

"_Cherry," Kurt said._

_Blaine happily picked up a cherry dipped in chocolate and placed it in Kurt's mouth._

"_Mmmmm," Kurt said chewing and licking his lips. Blaine watched feeling slightly envious of the cherry._

_Blaine put a raspberry one in his mouth, "wow, these are good," he said to himself very impressed._

_Kurt giggled as he picked up a strawberry and sucked on it. "You didn't try them before I came?"_

"_No I was too busy making the lasagna," Blaine said as he stared at Kurt's lips._

_Blaine was very proud of himself for thinking of this idea for dessert. He felt he would be happy for the rest of his life if he only got to watch Kurt eat chocolate covered fruit and hear him laugh._

_Blaine put the tray back on the bedside table and heard a whine from Kurt. Before Kurt could protest Blaine captured his lips tasting the chocolate in his mouth._

"_You taste even better," Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's lips, then the corners of his lips, and then his cheeks._

_Kurt blushed then giggled as Blaine was trying to nibble on Kurt's cheeks then move on to his ear._

"_Don't eat me!" Kurt giggled._

"_Mmmm," Blane hummed. "But. You. Taste. So. Good." he said in between gently biting Kurt's ear._

_For the remainder of the night they kissed and when they took a break from kissing they would eat some fruit and then just end up kissing again. Until it was late and Kurt had to go home because he and Blaine had work in the early morning. _

The clip ended and some people clapped. Kurt guessed it was entertaining but really had no idea what it was about.

Blaine noticed Kurt was done dreaming and leaned over and whispered, "how was I?"

Kurt shook his head and laughed, "eh, ok."

Blaine pouted and put on a frown, "It's not my fault, you are the one who was imagining it."

Kurt laughed, "You know i'm kidding, you were perfect." Blaine beamed, "How was the movie, or whatever it was," Kurt asked.

"Oh, it was good. I will show you it sometime, you'd like it."

The professor started talking about the clip and its reference to writing fiction. He indicated them to get out their list of fears and they started discussing fears and ideas for stories of characters ways of overcoming their fears.

They also talked there fears individually, Kurt's was loosing a loved one. Blaine's was dying an unfinished life. Some of the other students were heights, decapitation and getting up ducted by aliens and getting anal probed.

There class ended with the professor giving them the assignment of writing a very short piece of someone being filled with fear or someone overcoming their fear, or both.

Kurt and Blaine walked hand and hand to Kurt's next class savoring each others presence, they won't be able to see each other after classes since Kurt had to go to work later that day.


	9. Class Nine

AN:

I would like to apologize for the delay. I went to LeakyCon and that took up a whole week.

The updates will go back to regular, 2-3 days.

If you have any questions or comments you can go to my tumblr: BlazingFlamingo

Or you could just say hello. I would love to meet you!

* * *

><p><span>Class Nine<span>

It was a bright, sunny morning and Kurt and Blaine were getting out of Blaine's car in the school's parking lot.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned from the car to see Mercedes walking out of her car and hurrying towards them.

"That's Mercedes," Kurt said when Blaine gave a look of 'who is that?'.

Blaine nodded in realization, Kurt has told Blaine about all his friends.

Mercedes reached Kurt, "Kurt! I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said with a frown. "Mercedes, this is Blaine," he smiled at Blaine's name and motioned over to Blaine who walked up and stood beside him.

"Hello Mercedes, nice to meet you. I have heard much about you," Blaine said with a charming smile.

Mercedes looked at Blaine closely as if she was examining him, seeing if he was good enough for her best friend.

It seemed she approved because she spoke excitedly, "Blaine! I am so glad to finally see you in person, Kurt just won't stop talking about you too."

Kurt didn't even blush, he was not embarrassed in front of Blaine, Blaine knew how Kurt felt about him.

Mercedes shifted her eyes to Kurt's clothing. "Wait," she held up a finger. "Didn't you already wear those jeans this week? And is that a new shirt? It's a little big on you," she said suspiciously. "And did you guys just get out of the same car?"

"Yes Mercedes, I spent the night at Blaine's last night and this is his shirt." Kurt said this as if he was trying to hide back a big grin and jump in the air.

"Ahh!" Mercedes squealed. Kurt wanted to join her and just hold hands and jump in the air like teenage girls at a boy band concert.

Blaine had a proud smile on and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

After Mercedes calmed down she realized something. "I almost forgot, I have to turn in this paper to my professor."

Blaine released Kurt as Mercedes went to hug Kurt. She whispered in his ear, "I want details."

"I'll see you in the cafeteria," she said before she hurried off to a building off to the side.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and they started walking.

"I like her," Blaine said.

"Yeah, she notices every detail though."

"Kurt!" came a voice behind them.

Kurt and Blaine turned around at the same time and bumped heads.

"Ow," they both laughed rubbing their heads.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said kindly running his fingers through Kurt's hair in the place where they collided.

"No harm done," Kurt said leaning into the touch.

"Kurt!"

They turned again avoiding collision and saw a tiny girl with long brown hair jogging towards them as fast as her short legs would allow her.

"Let me guess," Blaine said, "Rachel."

"Yep."

She dropped one of the many books she was carrying and went to pick it up causing all the books in her hands to topple over.

Kurt and Blaine walked the difference to help her.

"Hi, Kurt!" she said picking up books.

"Rachel," Kurt said as he picked up a book, "why don't you get a backpack."

They picked up the rest of the books for her and stood up.

"Because," she said wiping her bangs from her face. "When I put all my books in a backpack then wear it I tip over backwards and it also hurts my back. Besides I usually don't need this many, only today, and a few are Finn's he forgot."

She suddenly remembered there was someone with Kurt.

"Are you Blaine!"

"Yes, I am, and you must be Rachel," Blaine said laughing at Rachel's excited face.

"Hi! Hi!" she extended her hand and he shook it. "Well, I have to go meet Finn, but I will see you in the cafeteria."

Kurt and Blaine gave Rachel her books back and said their goodbyes.

"I like her too," Blaine said. "She makes me feel tall."

Kurt chuckled, "Just wait till you meet Finn."

"Uh oh."

"Kurt! Kurt!"

"Well, aren't you popular today," Blaine said as they looked to see who was calling Kurt's name.

It was Ralphie hurrying towards them from behind a few cars. He was dressed in clothes that fitted him properly and his hair looked shiny and lush.

Ralphie reached them slightly out of breath and Kurt gave him a once over, nodding at his appearance, "I approve."

"Kurt can you please help me?" he said through breaths. He looked quickly at Blaine realizing he was there, "Hi, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and nodded.

He turned back to Kurt, "Kurt, it's Mary, I don't know what to do?"

"What's wrong?" Kurt said with concern.

"She is complimenting me and stuff and being all nice," he was talking at a fast pace Kurt and Blaine had to pay close attention to understand him. "She said she liked my hair and would like to touch it and she said she wants to study with me sometime. But we don't need to studying for Creative Writing class. "

Kurt and Blaine chuckled at Ralphie's cluelessness.

"Ralphie," Kurt said sincerely. "She likes you."

Ralphie tilted his head to the side looking curious, "what?"

"She is flirting with you."

Ralphie's eyes widened in shock.

"She sounds a bit desperate if you ask me," Blaine added.

Kurt nudged Blaine in the arm with his elbow. "Be nice," he hissed.

"Ow," Blaine was rubbing his arm laughing.

Kurt gave him a stern look.

"Sorry, his face was funny."

"What should I do?" Ralphie looked scared and confused.

"Well, do you like her?" Kurt asked.

Ralphie stood there and scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Well…" he was tapped a finger on his chin. "She _is_ nice…

Kurt patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Mary is a lovely girl, you should ask her out… if you want."

"Yeah," his face brightened up. "Maybe I should."

"Thanks, bye Kurt and Blaine," he waved and skipped towards the buildings.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and they started walking towards the cafeteria.

"I didn't know you are a matchmaker, too," Blaine said.

Kurt pretended to flip his hair back. "I try," he said with a air of superiority.

Blaine started to tickle his sides.

"Ah! Blaine stop!" Kurt said in between giggles.

"Can't be a match maker now when you are jumping and yelling."

Kurt was squirming between Blaine's hands trying to push him away. He finally escaped from Blaine's grasp and broke into a run. It was hard running with a book bag filled with books but he was faster than Blaine.

"Hey! Come back!" Blaine yelled.

"No!" Kurt yelled back picking up his pace.

People were giving him odd looks but most just ignored them.

Kurt turned a corner and hid behind a wall just before Blaine could see him.

He watched Blaine slow down to a walk and look around for Kurt.

Blaine decided to look in the bushes because maybe Kurt would be hiding in there.

Kurt crept behind Blaine and wrapped his hands around his waist, squeezing him and giving him a tight hug from behind. Blaine was surprised and a girly high pitched scream came out of my mouth.

"You actually thought I would ruin my clothes and hide in a bush," Kurt said in Blaine's ear. "Your pretty and all but I wouldn't ruin my clothes for you."

"First off, pretend I didn't scream like a girl." Blaine could feel Kurt's chest moving from him laughing. "And second, I actually forgot all about you and was looking at a cute squirrel. And third-" he turned around in Kurt's arms. "-you think I'm pretty?" he asked batting his eye lashes.

Kurt's face turned to shocked, "You're not Fabio!" He pushed Blaine away from him. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my macho, handsome boyfriend, Fabio. My mistake." Kurt turned and starting walking the other direction.

Blaine caught up to Kurt and walked by his side as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"This Fabio guy must be a lucky person to have you."

"I suppose," Kurt said. "He is very strong and when he rides his motorcycle his hair flies in the wind, it is a really spectacular sight. He is also a model for socks."

"He sounds like a loser. You should dump him and go out with me, I am way better."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a questioning look, "How will you be better?"

Blaine said sincerely, "I will make you happy. I am going let you pet puppies, open doors for you, let you use the water fountain first, let you ride shot gun, let you wear my snuggie, and read you bed time stories."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Only because you have a snuggie."

"Yay!" Blaine threw his hands in the air. " You will not regret this."

They reached the cafeteria and took a booth near the back.

"Smoothie?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes, please," as he sat down.

Mercedes sat down across from Kurt as Kurt was watching Blaine waiting in line.

He was too busy staring to even notice his best friend sit down.

"Boo."

Kurt jumped in his seat and turned his head at a fast speed to what spoke in front of him.

"Oh," he said clutching his chest.

Mercedes was cracking up laughing in her seat.

Kurt stared at her with an evil glare till she calmed down.

"So?" Mercedes asked.

"So what? You scared me."

"Yeah, and it was funny. Your eyes were definitely glued to that boys butt. How does it feel?"

"Being scared? It's not pleasant."

"No boy, his butt."

"Oh," Kurt smiled. "Like I imagined it to feel like."

Mercedes clapped her hands, "Yes!"

"I heard butt, I hope you are referring to me."

Blaine came back with three smoothies and put them on the table and sat down.

"I saw you Mercedes and got a smoothie for you too."

"Thank you!"

She turned to Kurt, "I like him."

"We were talking about Fabio's butt. Mercedes is sad I broke up with him, but I told him you were better."

Mercedes looked confused while Blaine had a proud face.

Then Rachel and walked in with Finn carrying some of her books behind her.

She waved at them and went and sat down.

"Hey, guys," Finn put the books down on the table. "I'll get us smoothies."

He set off to get in line to buy him and Rachel smoothies.

It was Kurt and Blaine sitting on one side of the booth and Rachel and Mercedes on the other staring at Blaine.

"Kurt-" Blaine said looking back and forth between Mercedes and Rachel who weren't blinking. "-Why are they staring?"

Rachel said though staring, "we love Kurt."

Blaine suddenly realized what was about to happen and he took Kurt's hand in between his.

He spoke to them wholeheartedly, "Kurt is amazing, he keeps me smiling and I always feel happy around him. I do not want to hurt him anymore than you want to see him get hurt."

Rachel's and Mercedes stern faces turned soft as if they just witnesses kittens playing.

Kurt looked lovingly into Blaine's eyes as Blaine was stroking his hand that was in his.

The conversation turned to school work and they wanted to know what classes Blaine was taking. Mercedes started gushing about this new boy she met and how nice his hair was. After she kept talking about how funny he is, she finally said his name.

"Ralphie had on this shirt that went great with his hair," she said with a smile.

Kurt gasped and he looked at Blaine with a concerned face, Blaine had the same expression.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes looked worried.

"Did you say Ralphie?" Finn came back with two smoothies. "Sorry I took so long there was a line." He pulled up a chair and sat on the end of the table.

"Yeah, you know him?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah I just discovered he had been sitting in front of me in my design class all semester. I recently noticed him because his hair was so shiny," Finn said.

Rachel took a sip of her smoothie. "Yeah, I have him in english class too," she said.

"So does everyone know Ralphie?" Kurt said.

"I guess so," Blaine said.

"He is really nice and funny," Rachel said.

"Yeah, he's cool," Finn added.

"So then why was your guys' face so shocked?" Mercedes asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Well…" Kurt began, not sure if he should tell her. Mercedes was her friend and he wanted to help her so he told her the truth.

"Ralphie is in our Creative Writing class," he looked at Blaine. Blaine squeezed his hand to encourage him on. "There is a girl in there who likes him too and he is going to ask her out."

"What!" Mercedes shrieked. You could tell she wasn't expecting this news.

"I really like him," she said sadly.

Rachel was patting Mercedes arm reassuringly, "nothing is set in stone yet. You are way better."

"Listen," Kurt said. "Maybe I can tell Ralphie to wait a little bit to ask her out and that will give you time to talk to him."

"You should ask him out," Rachel said, her voice filled with hope.

"Yeah, Kurt asked me out," Blaine looked fondly at Kurt. "I liked it."

Kurt remembered sitting in the rain with Blaine and Blaine pouring out his feelings and vulnerability to Kurt. He still couldn't believe Blaine feels that way towards him. Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek and Blaine's smile widened.

"_Awww_," the two girls reacted to the kiss.

Finn spoke up, "I hate to interrupt this but class starts soon."

They gathered their half drunken smoothies and headed out of the cafeteria.

"I'll text you and tell you if he hasn't asked her out yet," Kurt said to Mercedes before they parted ways, "I'm rooting for you."

Kurt and Blaine walked off towards their class.

"Who do you think will be better for Ralphie?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I honestly think Mercedes. They will make each other happy. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before."

They walked into class and moved their desks into the circle.

Ralphie came in shortly and Kurt motioned for him to sit next to him.

"Hi, Klaine."

"Klaine?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt and Blaine," Ralphie said. "It is easier than saying Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "I like it."

"Me too," Kurt said. "So Ralphie-" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "-have you asked Mary out yet?"

"No, I was going to wait a little bit, I'm not positive about my feelings for her."

Kurt exhaled in relief. "Okay, take as much time as you want."

He quickly texted Mercedes to go for it when Ralphie wasn't looking.

Professor Ernie came in and started the lesson of fear.

They went around the room and said briefly what they wrote about, a story about a person being in fear or overcoming it. Some of the stories were very dark. It was Kurt's turn and he said his was about a child being lost from his mother. The feeling of hopelessness and being scared of not having someone be their to protect you at such a young age.

Blaine's story was about a woman whose house got broken into when she was sleeping at night and she had to overcome her fear and be able to protect herself and call the police.

When everyone was done the professor went into detail of their next assignment. They were to choose partners, and right away Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in a knowing glance. They were to each write a short story without telling anyone what it was about. When they were done they will get together with their partners and combine their stories into one final story.

Everyone was very excited about this assignment. The fact that they would combine each others stories and not knowing beforehand what they were about seemed like a wonderful idea.

The class was dismissed, everyone exited and were talking to each other excitedly while Ralphie strolled behind with a conflicted face on.

"What's wrong?" Kurt said walking up to Ralphie.

"I don't know if I should choose Mary, but what if I end up not really liking her or screw it up."

Kurt patted his shoulder, "I think you should choose someone else to be safe. But that is just my opinion, you hold the power to make your own choices."

"Thanks Kurt," and he walked off to his next class leaving Kurt standing with Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "I really want to kiss you right now."

Kurt laughed and pulled him behind a wall in a deserted hallway.

They sat on the floor, knees touching, and kissed till they had to go to their next classes.


	10. Class Ten

AN:

Sorry for the slight delay. I was writing a one shot which is now posted.

I had to change this story to M for this chapter, but it is nothing too bad.

I'm not really sure if it is M but I changed it just in case.

.

* * *

><p><span>Class Ten<span>

Kurt was having a dream were he and Blaine were dressed in all white and were riding a horse along the beach. Blaine was in the front and he turned around to look at Kurt and was smiling and laughing. Kurt tightened his hold around Blaine's waist and they rode off into the sunset.

"_Kuurrt._"

He felt a nibbling sensation on his ear and someone whispering softly in it.

"_Kurt, you have the voice of angels, the smile of the heavens shining, the finest ass in all the land."_

Kurt felt his butt being lightly squeezed.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at what Blaine said.

"Yay!" Blaine cheered. "You're awake."

"Yes, you interrupted my dream. I was riding a horse on the beach with Fabio."

Blaine frowned.

Kurt went and kissed his frown away.

"You know it's only you."

Blaine laid his head on the pillow so he was facing Kurt and was just staring at him lovingly.

He suddenly remembered something and perked up.

"Guess what?" he asked jumping a little on his bed.

"What?"

"Professor Ernie emailed us this morning, class is cancelled!"

"Yes!" Kurt gave Blaine a long kiss.

"So, what should we do for an hour and a half?" Kurt said once he finished kissing Blaine.

Blaine plopped his head back on the pillow.

"I vote for staying in bed and getting to know one another better."

"Sounds good to me."

Kurt pushed Blaine so he was laying on his back and he straddled his waist. He dove down and kissed Blaine passionately. He brought his hands up Blaine's chest and took his shirt off for him. Blaine quickly got rid of Kurt's very fast.

He was moving his tongue all around in Blaine's mouth and Blaine kissed back just as passionately. Kurt moved down to sucking on Blaine's neck. He found out if he sucked in a certain spot Blaine would squirm and moan his name. Kurt liked the sound of his name being moaned from Blaine's lips so he would often suck on that spot.

"_Kurt."_

Kurt decided to use their time off this morning to take their relationship to the next level, so he experimented and lowered his hips to Blaine's. Blaine dropped his head on the pillow and exhaled slowly. He felt Blaine getting harder.

"Please do that again."

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips again and continued to rock up and down on Blaine's hips. He was very glad their class was cancelled.

There long, slow kissing eventually turned frantic when they both needed a release.

Kurt could tell they were both close and he made one last hard thrust and came with Blaine right after him.

Their kissing slowed down till Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine.

Blaine was rubbing his back and stroking his hair back from his forehead.

Kurt could hear Blaine's heartbeat getting lower.

They laid there for a while until it got uncomfortable.

"We should get cleaned up," Kurt said.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, "No," he whined. "Stay with me forever."

"Oh," Kurt laughed, "so you are clingy after being intimate."

"I didn't know I was, only with you."

"That is perfectly fine with me." Kurt nuzzled his head closer to Blaine's neck and Blaine hummed in approval.

"Did you write your story yet?" Kurt asked Blaine a little while later.

Blaine didn't respond.

Kurt realized Blaine had fallen asleep so he lay there quietly on Blaine's chest listening to his heartbeat.

Their next classes started soon and it was now Kurt's turn to wake up Blaine. He was watching Blaine's peaceful face contemplating on how he should wake him up.

He decided to suck on Blaine's neck in that certain spot.

"_Kurt. Hmmmm."_

Kurt guessed that Blaine was awake because he flipped Kurt over and got on top of him.

"Blaine! No, no… oh-" Blaine started sucking on Kurt's bottom lip.

"We. Have. Class. Soon." Kurt said in between kisses.

"Let's skip."

"I have a test."

Blaine groaned and got off Kurt.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up," Blaine said climbing off the bed. "Coming?"

"I already did while you were sleeping."

Blaine shrugged and went into the bathroom. Kurt could hear him singing a song.

"Cause your amazzzzingg! Just the way yoooou arrrrre!" Blaine was shouting rather loudly not caring about pitch.

Kurt was laughing as he gathered his things in his backpack.

Blaine came out in new pair of pants and a shirt, "Ready boyfriend?"

"You're in a cheerful mood this morning."

"I got to sleep in!"

"Is that the only reason why you are happy?"

"And I got to have sexy time with my boyfriend!"

Kurt snorted, "please don't ever call it that."

"What? Sexy time?"

"Stop saying it!"

"Se-"

"-I won't kiss you again if you say it."

Blaine shut his mouth.

"That's better," Kurt smiled. "Come on, let's go."

They set off to their next classes.


	11. Class Eleven

Class Eleven

Kurt stood outside Creative Writing class with his other classmates waiting for the professor to arrive and unlock the door.

It was abnormally hot at this time and most of the students were sitting against the wall fanning themselves with notebooks to stay cool.

Kurt was leaning against a pole searching for a familiar face walking from the parking lot. The heat was the least of his worries. Blaine hadn't answered any of his texts or calls yesterday or this morning. He was worried that either Blaine was hurt and in trouble or he finally got bored of Kurt and wanted to move on, either way, Kurt was scared.

The professor and Blaine were five minutes late so the only thing to do was sit and wait. Kurt was reading through his previous texts from Blaine trying to find out if there were any signs that could lead to Blaine ignoring him. Instead Kurt got a text from Mercedes.

**He said yes! We're going on a date! -M**

At least everything was going well with Mercedes.

**Yes! That's great! I want to help you with your outfit. -K**

**Definitely :) -M**

"Sorry I'm late."

Kurt looked up to see Ernie wearing his Hawaiian shirt and fishing for the keys in his briefcase. Kurt looked behind him, still no sign of Blaine.

Ernie finally found his keys and unlocked the door, the students filed in after him. They rearranged the desks in a circle and Kurt kept looking at the door and his phone the whole time.

Any minute Blaine was going to burst in the doors holding flowers and say, 'Sorry Kurt, I was looking for the perfect flowers that matched your eyes, here.'

Instead professor Ernie told the class to get with your partners and start reading each others stories and combining them into one. Kurt sat alone and got out his story. What if Blaine's story was a break up letter to him? Then Kurt's thoughts started to stray to worse. What if Blaine was laying unconscious in the hospital? Kurt quickly changed his thoughts to his story. His story was about a little boy who was playing in his backyards and he found a mysterious device in his backyard. This device could turn people into animals. He found this out when he got mad at his older sister and the device he was holding in his hand shot orange sparkles out of it and his sister was suddenly a rabbit. His whole town ended up being turned into animals and he was the only human left. After much mayhem, the boy finally found out the way to turn them back, feed them chocolate.

Kurt sat in his chair rereading his story sadly to himself when he heard the creak of the door open and looked up to see Blaine walking through, looking distressed. Kurt breathed a sign of relief as Blaine looked unharmed as he went and sat next to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Yeah, Kurt I am so sorry," Blaine said genuinely.

"What happened?"

"It's my dad, and then I lost my phone. I'm sorry, I couldn't find a way to call you," Blaine was looking more stressed.

Kurt reached out his hand and rubbed his arm, "it's okay, I was just worried. What happened with your dad?"

"Can we talk about it later?" he said looking worried. He looked around, "what is everyone doing now?"

"Oh, we are going over each other's stories and planning on ways to combine them."

"Oh, yeah," Blaine reached into his bag. "Good thing I wrote it a while ago."

Kurt was watching Blaine, "I am gad you are okay. This is going to sound stupid but I thought you were ignoring me."

Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up into Kurt's eyes, "I could never ignore you if I wanted to. I missed you so much and it was only one day."

Kurt was finally able to relax. All the muscles in his face released the tension he didn't know he was holding. Kurt smiled, "I did miss you too. Did I mention I'm glad you are okay?"

Blaine chuckled and squeezed his hand, "yes. I'm sorry I put you through that," he added sincerely.

Blaine held out his story to Kurt, "so, here's my story."

Kurt took it and slid his to Blaine and they read.

Blaine's was about a woman who was a stripper at night and dressed as a old woman during the day. She lived in a small town and she did not want anyone finding out she was a stripper. Kurt wondered curiously why the stripper scenes were described in much detail. The woman ended up getting caught and the whole town found out and shunned her. She convinced them that the women's husbands were at fault not her, she was just trying to make a living.

Kurt finished reading and looked up to see Blaine watching him.

"I like your expressions when you read."

"Thanks?"

"I also liked your story too. Ours combined is going to be one freaky story."

Kurt laughed, "yes it will. I also like yours."

Blaine got down to business, "so I was thinking, the device your kid finds could turn people into strippers or old people."

"I love that," Kurt chuckled.

They got to work planning out their story.

Around them Ralphie was working with Jeff and they were laughing at something. Mary kept giving glares at Ralphie and Jeff. She was working with another girl but she didn't seem happy with her.

By the end of the class they came up with the whole plot of their story and even wrote a few scenes. They felt satisfied with what they came up with.

"When your done you can leave," Professor Ernie said to the class.

Kurt and Blaine got up and put their chairs back. They promised to find each other after the rest of their classes so Blaine can explain what happened yesterday.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and gave him a long and sweet kiss, "i'll see you later." he whispered in Kurt's ear, "I will be thinking about you."

Kurt got shivers down his back and kissed Blaine one last time before they parted.

Kurt realized he and Blaine were one of those couple Kurt couldn't stand in high school where they would suck each other's faces in the hallway and they looked like it was the end of the world when they had to go to separate classes. He never would of imagined he would be on the other side, actually having someone to kiss him. He thought about Blaine and got that warm feeling in his heart whenever he did. That everything was going to be all right. Maybe he would be the first one to say I love you, but not yet. It is too soon, but he knows what he feels in his heart is real.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of class to find Blaine in a patch of grass sitting under a tree. He looked so peaceful reading a book in his lap, Kurt didn't want to interrupt him. Kurt now understood what Blaine said about his facial expression while reading. Blaine's face was set in concentration as he was trying to understand something he was reading.<p>

Blaine heard the sound of Kurt's footsteps in the grass and looked up. He had a dazzling smile on when he saw Kurt.

"Hello."

"Hello," Kurt put his bag down and sat next to Blaine against the tree.

"If your not ready to talk about your dad, you don't have to," Kurt said looking worried.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "I want you to know everything about me. And I want to know everything about you."

"Okay," Kurt smiled. "Me too."

So Blaine began his story while Kurt leaned his head on his shoulder, stroking Blaine's palm and listening intently.

"I was alone in the apartment studying when there was a banging on the door. I thought it was Wes or David that forgot their keys so I went and opened it. In comes my dad smelling like alcohol and stumbling. It was clearly drunk and he started yelling at me, telling me it was all my fault. I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't stop yelling. He said my mom wants to divorce him. For some reason he said I am the reason she wants to divorce him. This got me very mad so I yelled back, 'I am nothing to either of you. The real reason is probably because you are an alcoholic and spend all the money of booze.' Well that got him even madder so he ran and tackled him." Kurt gasped had a shocked and worried look on his face since the beginning of the story. "He was slow from being intoxicated so I was able to step out of the way on time and he ran into the table." Kurt held his chest and look relieved. "I said, 'I think you should leave, now.' But he didn't listen. My phone was on the table that he ran into and it started to ring. It was you calling me. He looked at your id picture and said, 'Is this your stupid boyfriend? He is going to leave you just like your mother left me, you are nothing.' Well that got me mad because he insulted you so I punched him-"

"What!" Kurt looked horrified. He looked at Blaine's hand more closely. "Is your hand okay?"

Blaine started to laugh.

"What?" Kurt looked annoyed.

"I told you I punched my dad and the first thing you say is 'Is my hand okay?'"

"Well, yeah…" Kurt reassured. "He was drunk and deserved it and I care about you, not him. And I'm not going to leave you."

Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a peck on the lips, "thanks, and it's fine," he said flexing his right hand. Blaine continued the story, "-the punch scared him a little, he wasn't expecting it. I told him you were the greatest thing that happened to me and dragged him out of the room and locked the door."

"Wow, that's crazy," Kurt said with a look of disbelief.

"Now that I think about it… I think he still had my phone in his hand. That's why I can't find it."

Kurt thought about what Blaine just said.

"So your dad is somewhere with your phone? I'm surprised he hasn't contacted me."

"He doesn't care about me or anyone relating to me, he probably threw it out. I'm going to have to get a new one."

"I have nothing going on till later do you want to go now?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine shrugged.

Right when they stood Kurt gave Blaine a big hug.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve what happened," he said into Blaine's shoulder.

"It's ok," Blaine said. "I don't think he will be coming back."

Kurt and Blaine stood under the tree and kissed. Kurt kissed Blaine because he deserves so much more and Blaine kissed back assuring Kurt he was fine. They kissed until they remembered they were in a public place.

* * *

><p>"Do you want a new one or your old one?" Kurt asked looking at a display of phones. They went to the nearest store that was Blaine's phone carrier.<p>

"I think I'm going to get my old one, I'd liked that one."

"Good choice. I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Kurt went in the back and found two doors labeled boys and girls. He went in the door and right when he was about to close it someone pushed it open.

"Exus-"

It was Blaine and he came in, locked the door, then grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and spun him around and pushed him against the door.

"Bla-"

He was silenced by Blaine kissing him passionately. He took charge and shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Blaine was kissing with desire and roaming his hands all around Kurt. He brought his hand down Kurt's chest past his belly button, passed his hips and in between his legs. He stroked Kurt.

"_Oh_," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's jeans and pull down the zipper.

"_Blaine._"

"Yes?" Blaine growled.

"_Please._"

Blaine thrust his hands into Kurt's boxers and grabbed him.

Kurt let out a breath of air and moaned again. Blaine moved his hand in motions and twists and Kurt laid is head back on the door and tried not to scream. Blaine started sucking on his neck, biting and licking in certain areas. Kurt couldn't help but buck his hips into Blaine's hand and move with him in the rhythm. Blaine picked up his pace and started rubbing himself against Kurt's thigh for friction. Kurt realized he was just as hard too.

"I'm close," Kurt whispered.

Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's and started to suck on his tongue. That was it for Kurt and he gave a slight tremble and came into Blaine's hands. That seemed to throw Blaine off too because he was grabbing Kurt and repeating his name.

Blaine took his hand out of Kurt's pants and his head collapsed on Kurt's heaving chest. Kurt put his arms on Blaine's shoulders and stroked the back of his head with one hand while they calmed their breathing.

"I missed you," Blaine said straightening up.

"That's a good way to show it."

They went over to the sink and cleaned themselves off. They had to pull down their jeans to their feet in order to clean everything up. There is two men in a public bathroom with their pants down to their feet wiping off each other's thighs, if someone walked in it would be a story they did not want to tell.

Blaine left first leaving Kurt to actually use the bathroom and he came out a minute later looking as if they never received a hand job in the bathroom.

Blaine was talking to a salesman about his old phone he wanted. He purchased his phone and they left, smirking at each other when they exited the door. Kurt had to work that night so they wouldn't see one another till tomorrow. They had to write the story together after all, so Kurt was going over Blaine's tomorrow so they could write and do 'other stuff.'


	12. Class Twelve

Class Twelve

Kurt had just finished an early shift at his job and was clocking out to start heading to school. He trudged to the exit throwing his bag over his shoulder feeling exhausted from having to wake up early and restock most of the shelves. Once he was out in the warm air he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Ah!"

He turned around quickly to find Blaine laughing and smiling brightly.

Once Kurt's heart beat slowed down now he realized he wasn't being mugged he ran into Blaine's arms screaming, "Blaine!"

They pulled back but the distance between them was still slim.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked feeling very happy that he had someone that cared about him to visit him after work.

"I came to see you."

He turned around and picked up a coffee from the bench and handed it to Kurt, "your favorite."

Kurt set the coffee on the ground and ran into Blaine's arms again kissing him with all he could muster.

"I love you."

It was out of Kurt's lips before he had time to stop himself. Panic suddenly risen in his brain, he did not mean to say it out loud. What if Blaine didn't feel the same way? What if he got disgusted and broke up?

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and gently stroked it. He leaned forward and slowly moved his lips against Kurt's. Kurt sighed into the touch and kissed back with all the love he felt for Blaine.

Blaine pulled back looking Kurt in the eyes, "of course, I love you, too."

No amount of joy could be described from what Kurt was feeling at the moment. The only thing he could think of in response was to kiss Blaine again. They stood in the empty parking lot kissing until they remembered they had class soon.

Blaine picked up Kurt's coffee off the ground and handed it to him.

"You're not working tonight, right?" Kurt asked Blaine taking the coffee from his hand.

"Nope," as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"And your roommates are out tonight, right?"

"Yes," he grinned mischievously.

"Good," Kurt hummed.

They kissed before they departed in their separate cars and headed to the college.

Kurt and Blaine arrived in the school's parking lot and parked next to each other and got out. Their hands found each others instantly, entwining. They had just enough time before eleven as they walked to class trying very hard to resist the urge to kiss one another since they declared their love for one another.

They walked in the class to find the professor already there. He was writing a list on the board. Kurt and Blaine grabbed two desks and sat themselves down.

Blaine leaned into Kurt and whispered in his ear, "_I love you._"

Shivers were sent down Kurt's spine and he couldn't help but smile. When he took this course, Creative Writing class, he was just expecting to improve his writing skills, maybe get a few more ideas for some stories, but what he got out of it was way more. He found someone that he loves and that person actually loves him back. Blaine cared about him and actually listened to him. Of course, his friends cared for him too, but he friends also don't kiss him passionately. Blaine made him want to be brave and strong and no one else made him feel like that. For the first time in his life he is able to say 'I am truly happy with my life'.

Professor Ernie turned and around and started talking, bringing Kurt out of his revelations.

"I suspect you all have your combined pair stories. We are going to do peer reading today. Before I explain I have announcements. Next class is our last class, as a tradition I usually make the last class a food party as a way of saying goodbye."

Kurt thought it was strange to have a goodbye party since most of the classes people take come and go without a single goodbye. But he wasn't complaining if it was a party and food is involved.

"Everyone will bring something, whether it be drinks, dessert or utensils. I will have a list to write down what you will bring so we don't all bring bags of chips. Now onto todays assignment, you will trade your stories with another group and critique theirs. The questions on the board you have to answer."

Kurt looked up to the board and saw a list of questions like,

Correct grammar?

Suggestions on changes?

Likes? Dislikes?

"These are your last grades. You will be graded as a group on the stories you wrote together and the critique paper you will write together."

Usually Kurt was happy that a class was ending soon, but he enjoyed this class, especially when the homework was to write fiction stories and not read fifty pages from a book that cost a hundred dollars every night.

"Okay, find a group and trade papers," Professor Ernie said.

Kurt looked over to his left to see Ralphie smiling at him. "Trade stories?"

"Sure."

Ralphie moved towards his partner Jeff and told him they were trading with Blaine and Kurt. Kurt noticed Mary was scowling at him. Kurt believed that Mary wanted to trade stories with Ralphie and she was now blaming Kurt. Mary was so nice, he never knew she would turn into one of those crazy, jealous girls. Mary made Kurt remind himself that he was glad he was attracted to men.

Kurt got out his and Blaine's story and handed it to Ralphie, retrieving his in return.

Blaine pulled Kurt's desk towards his so there was no space between the two. He was close enough to Blaine that their shoulders brushed and he could smell his cologne._ I love him_, he thought to himself.

Kurt put the paper between them so they could both read it. It wasn't long, just a few pages front and back.

Half way through the story Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt could handle Blaine's hand staying in its place on his thigh, but when he began to move it up and down inching up higher and higher, he had to squirm a little in his seat.

"Blaine," he warned in a whisper.

"Hmm?" he hummed still reading the story. His hand wandered up to the button of his jeans where he was moving it around between his thumb and index finger. Everyone was to busy reading not to notice.

"Don't start what you can't finished," Kurt growled.

Blaine sighed and moved his hand into his own lap.

"Later," Kurt promised rubbing Blaine's back.

Blaine ginned at Kurt seductively before he turned back to reading the story. Kurt really wished they were in Blaine's bed right now so he could show Blaine how much he really loved him. He pushed aside his thoughts for later and tried to focus on the story.

Kurt finished reading shortly after Blaine and they discussed the story. It was about an African tribe whose language was clicks of the tongue and one day they discovered a dragon. It was much different from what Kurt had ever read and he enjoyed the imagination it produced.

They critiqued the story, more positive things than negative, with Kurt writing it out for the both of them since he had the better handwriting.

Half of the class was already done and left so they turned in their papers and were dismissed.

"We've got twenty-five minutes," Blaine said checking his watch. "What do you want to do?"

The first thing that came to Kurt's mind was make out. Then his brain was reminding him he had a test next class that he didn't really study for.

Kurt frowned, "I have a test next class."

Blaine smiled and took his hand, "I'll help you study," he said leading him to a vacated picnic table in the grass.

"Blaine, you're going to have to stop being so perfect."

"I can't help it, I love you."

Kurt's heart leaped in his chest, he will never get tired of hearing that. "I love you, too."

They sat down and Kurt got out his notes.

"Sociology," Blaine said. Kurt was surprised he remembered what class he had next.

Blaine quizzed him and corrected him if he got an answer wrong and even made ways that help Kurt remember it easier. Twenty minutes was up faster than he knew it, because he actually had enjoyed studying with Blaine. He realized he'd enjoy anything as long as he was with Blaine. Kurt decided it was his turn to walk Blaine to his classroom and kissed him goodbye at the door, promising alone time later on today.

* * *

><p>Kurt's class got out before Blaine's so he sat waiting for him. It wasn't long before Blaine was the first one out of his class and practically ran towards Kurt when he saw him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the parking lot. Kurt could see Blaine's pupils were blown with lust as he eyed Kurt hungrily. Kurt suddenly wanted to be alone with Blaine, no clothes, in his bed, right this instant. So he picked up his pace and jogged along side Blaine towards their cars.<p>

"No fair, you have longer legs," Blaine said as he was lagging behind.

"Blaine, stop whining and run faster!"

They finally made it to each others cars. Kurt fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock the doors.

"See you in my bed!" Blaine yelled before he got in and drove away, Kurt right after him.

They reached the parking lot to Blaine's apartment complex with impressive timing and parked without much care to staying within the lines. They ran up to the door and Blaine was fiddling with his keys to find the right one. Kurt was jumping up and down trying to wait till he got inside to attack Blaine. Blaine dropped his keys from his shaking hands making Kurt groan loudly.

"Ah, stupid keys. You can't make those noises Kurt when I'm trying to do a complex task."

Blaine picked up the keys and found the right one and unlocked the door. He let Kurt in first then went in and shut the door. He turned around and Kurt was suddenly kissing him. He shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth receiving a moan from Blaine. It was a much more aggressive kiss than what they were doing in the parking lot earlier this morning. Blaine reached down to Kurt's back thighs and lifted him up so he was holding Kurt around his waist, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine and deepened the kiss.

"You're light," Blaine said surprisingly. Kurt laughed at Blaine's choice of words and then continued sucking on his bottom lip. Blaine carried them into his bedroom, stumbling and hitting furniture on the way there. He laid Kurt on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Continuing the speed of their kissing they moved on to groping each other. Kurt's hands roamed all over Blaine's chest till he wanted to feel his skin so he pulled the shirt over Blaine's head, hardly giving Blaine the time to lift up his arms in response. Once his shirt was off Kurt's hands were back to feeling Blaine. He was toned and his skin was warm from the heat emitting from their bodies. He had the perfect amount of chest hair for Kurt's liking. Blaine decided it was time for both of them to be naked so he started undressing Kurt. As he took off Kurt's shirt and unzipped his pants he was eyeing Kurt's body with not just lust but love also. Kurt didn't feel self conscious with his body when he was around Blaine. Kurt took Blaine's pants off for him while Blaine was sucking and biting on Kurt's collarbone and slowly moving down his chest to place kisses everywhere.

Once Kurt successfully took Blaine's jeans off Blaine moved down to Kurt's lower half and kissed his hipbone and palmed him over the boxers. Kurt let out a shaky cry in response.

"Kurt," Blaine looked up at Kurt with dark pupils. "I want to suck you off."

That look Blaine just gave him and the words he said will forever be etched in Kurt's mind. He will definitely be dreaming about that for a long time.

"Yes, please." he said breathlessly as he became fully aroused.

Blaine bent his head back down and kissed Kurt over the boxers.

"I love you," he said before he began to slowly pull down Kurt's boxers.

Kurt would have responded back, if he was able to speak properly.

They have given each other hand jobs before and seen each other naked but that was the farthest they've gone, till now, and every experience Kurt has had with Blaine had been better than the last.

Kurt's boxers were fully off and he was completely exposed to Blaine.

Blaine grabbed him at the base and Kurt shuddered at the touch like he always did when Blaine touched him. Blaine stroked his thigh before he put all of him in his mouth. Kurt could feel Blaine's warm and wet mouth over take him with the most amazing feeling he has ever experienced. Blaine moved up and down with his tongue swirling around. Kurt thought Blaine's hands were talented, but they were nothing compared to his tongue. Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly at the pleasure. This encouraged Blaine and he continued to do more tricks with his tongue and hollow out his cheeks.

Kurt wasn't going to last long if Blaine kept up what he was doing. Kurt gently pulled Blaine's hair in warning, "I'm close."

Kurt's breathing picked up as he felt his orgasm rising and Blaine pulled off Kurt and moved to his mouth where he kissed Kurt and thrust his hand on Kurt's cock to help him ride out his orgasm.

Blaine landed on Kurt's side and they steadied their breathing. Once Kurt got off his high he was able to reply, "I love you, too."

Blaine kissed his shoulder and cuddled into Kurt's side. They stayed in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the last :(<p> 


	13. Class Thirteen

Kurt and Mercedes were sitting on a bench, under a tree on a sunny day before class. Mercedes was trying to tell every detail of her date before class started. Kurt went over her house before the date last night to help her with her outfit and calm her nerves. Ralphie came to the door shortly to pick her up, allowing Kurt to head over to Blaine's. He had been spending a lot of time at Blaine's lately. It was nice and comfortable there and most of the time they had the apartment to themselves.

Kurt and Blaine drove to school together and Blaine had to go to the book store to buy scantrons for his next class leaving Kurt with Mercedes.

"Kurt, I really like him, I don't think I've ever felt this way towards a boy."

Kurt knows that feeling because he feels it with Blaine whenever he sees him or even thinks about him. He just knows what he feels is going to last a very long time.

"Does he make you happy?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

She smiled, "Yes."

Kurt noticed the signs of love on his best friend and wondered how their relationship will play out.

He saw Blaine walking towards them and he was smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and studied the way he walked, how he lifted his book bag higher onto his shoulders, how his jeans were a little bit too long for him so he had to roll them at the ends, how-

"Kurt!" Mercedes interrupted.

"Wh-what?"

"Where you even listening to me?"

He turned to Mercedes to see he was giving him a condescending look.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. Only Mercedes death stare could make him feel less of a diva inside himself.

"What was I saying?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"You were talking about Ralphie," he guessed since that's been the subject for the past five minutes.

"Wrong, I was talking about my hair."

"Oh, oops."

By now Blaine had arrived and sat next to him on the bench and Kurt's focus was now completely on Blaine again.

"Kurt? I'm not even going to bother, Im going to class," Mercedes said getting up.

Kurt noticed Mercedes was now standing in front of him.

"Why are you standing?" he asked curiously.

"I said I am going to class," she said louder.

"Oh, ok, bye."

Mercedes shook her head and left, laughing to herself how her best friend is now boy crazy when he said he would never be that person.

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine who was already looking at him.

"She seemed a bit annoyed," Blaine pointed out gazing into Kurt's eyes.

"She'll get over it," Kurt said, then leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

"Last day of class," Blaine said once they pulled away, still sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Yep, I'm gonna miss this class."

"Me, too. Lots of memories."

"Any specific memories?"

"You know, advancing my writing skills, watching a TV show in class, talking about serial killers, just simple memories."

"Nothing else?"

"Hmm," Blaine said thinking. "Well, there is this one memory where I meet the boy of my dreams."

Kurt's heart melted.

"That's one of my favorite memories too," Kurt said lovingly.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "come one," he picked up their grocery bags filled with food walked to their last day of class hand in hand.

They walked in and the table in the front of the room was already filled with food.

They un-bagged their food, Blaine brought cookies, Kurt brought a vegetable plate with dip. The desks weren't in their usual circle but were in small groups of people already.

Ralphie was waving them down to it with him.

"Hey, can you sit with me before Mary comes in. I don't want that awkward confrontation since I rejected her."

"Kurt laughed to himself, "sure," he and Blaine pulled up desks and sat in a triangle.

They fell into an easy conversation of what they liked about each other's stories. Ralphie said the dragon in his story was all Jeff's idea.

Soon enough Mary came in and started scanning the room. She found who she was looking for and noticed Kurt and Blaine sitting next to Ralphie as well. She scowled and went to sit with a group of girls putting on a fake cheery smile.

"Wow, she's got issues," Blaine commented.

That's Kurt's boyfriend, the sentimental one.

"I hope she finds happiness, no one likes a mean person," Blaine added.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and looked at him fondly. They always got caught staring into each other's eyes but after the declared their love for each other it was starting to happen a lot more often.

Ralphie coughed and they turned back to him. Kurt muttered an apology and they went back to talking.

"Looks like everyone is here," professor Ernie said. "You can start digging in, someone brought a cooler with drinks too."

Everyone rushed up to get food, well mostly all the guys. They stayed seated till the line died down, there was only so much room up there.

Once they were up there, Kurt took note that his vegetable platter had not been touched.

"More for me," Blaine said grabbing some of all the vegetables on the platter. Kurt was glad that he had someone to share his love for vegetables with because no one else he knew loved them.

Kurt filled his plate with various foods and poured himself a cup of apple juice. It was nice for someone to bring apple juice instead of soda for a change.

They sat back down with Ralphie. The class started having different conversations within their groups and Kurt sat back and enjoyed the feeling of sitting in class and not listening to a boring lecture. Everyone got along so well in this class and it was easy to dive right into group discussions. They would go from one topic to the next, like celebrities changing partners.

For some reason the topic switched to the movie 'Silence of the Lambs'.

"That's a story where you feel sorry for the bad guy," a student said.

"Yea," Jeff said, "and he also man-gina-ed himself."

Some people laughed at Jeff's use of the word 'mangina'.

"Mangina?" professor Ernie said.

"Yeah, it is when a man gives himself a vagina," Jeff answered.

The class was comfortable enough with each other and the professor to talk about these short of things. Mostly all subjects had been talked about or briefly mentioned, even porn.

"Hmmm," Ernie said thinking.

He got up to the white board and picked up a marker. He wrote 'Mangina' on the board and was just looking at it with his head tilted to the side.

Kurt really wish he had a camera right now so he could take a picture of a college professor staring at the word mangina written largely on the board.

"Interesting…" Ernie muttered. "I've never heard that before."

"What's really interesting," a student said, "is that he made it into a verb too."

The classes laughed, Kurt was really going to miss this.

He guesses Blaine had the same feeling because he said, "I'm really going to miss this class."

"Me too," Kurt and Ralphie agreed while laughing with the rest of the class.

They talked for the rest of the class with people getting up to get more food sometimes until there was barely any food left, aside from Kurt's dish.

"Looks like the party is coming to an end," Ernie said. People were just relaxing in their seats, some were rubbing their stomach's because they ate too much.

"I have to start grading papers for my other classes so lets head out. I would like to thank everyone, this is one of the classes I've had the most participation in ever, thank you."

At that, everyone started packing up and putting the desks back. Kurt grabbed his vegetable platter to take home with him, he wasn't going to let it go to waste. They said their goodbyes and exited the classroom. He knew he would be seeing Rlaphie around sooner or later since Mercedes likes him.

Kurt and Blaine were walking down a deserted hallway filled with shawdows because of the angle of the sun was being covered.

"What an amazing class," Blaine said walking in zigzags lazily.

"Yeah I know, it was really fun," Kurt said peering into classroom windows as he passed them. They always had interesting stuff in them.

There was a comfortable silence.

"Now what?" Blaine asked swinging his arms back and forth.

"We carry on," Kurt said.

"Together?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled, "together," he repeated.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Kurt and Blaine stayed together and eventually decided it was best for Kurt to just move in with Blaine since he was there all the time, anyway. He helped with rent and cooked for them so Wes and David did not mind the extra person at all. They just preferred they waited till they were out of the apartment for when they had their 'sexy time'.

After much studying and sitting through lectures they received their associates together and now they are currently sharing a dorm in a university in New York.

They plan on graduating college together.

Kurt doesn't know this but Blaine bought a ring for Kurt a little while after they moved in together. He is waiting for the right moment after they graduate college to ask him. Because, of course, he wants to marry Kurt, he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. He knew that right when he walked into Creative Writing class and saw a handsome young man sitting down.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everyone for carrying all the way through this. Also, thank you too everyone that reviewed. I read all of them and really appreciate them, they make me so happy. If I was able to bake everyone brownie cookies and give them to you I would.<p>

Also don't google mangina, it gives pictures.

Thanks again, hope you liked it!

I will be posting a entirely new story soon.


End file.
